


Christmas at the Delta Pine Inn

by StarTrekkin08, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed & Breakfast, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Inspired by the movies we love to binge all year round. This is a Hallmark inspired story of when a big-city girl met an B&B-running boy during the most magical time of year. Join us at the Delta Pine Inn for some laughs and cries and all around fluffy fest.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Mark Johnson
Comments: 194
Kudos: 78





	1. Rest Up, Weary Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks goes to our Beta JAlexMac.
> 
> It goes without saying that neither of us own Star Trek, all we get is your enjoyment.

=/\=

New York, New York  
One week 'till Christmas

All around the office, cubicles were decked with Christmas joy. The lunch room sported an oversized tree, while plastic glowing Menorahs were placed on every table. Arrangements of poinsettias were on nearly every desk, and the unmistakable scent of baked Christmas cookies hung in the air. It was the time of giving, the time of the year to be with loved ones and family celebrating the holidays. Some of the staff sported festive apparel with red and green clothing, while some of the interns donned reindeer antlers or Santa hats, but Harry Kim on the other hand, lacked any hints of seasonal wear. 

He was not without Christmas spirit, but he was the assistant to the company’s highest producing marketing director. And as the highest producing marketing director, Kathryn Janeway, had no time to waste on premature merriment. Last she checked it wasn’t Christmas yet, today was still a working business day, and yet she seemed to be the only one who hadn’t already checked out for the holidays. 

Harry walked into Kathryn’s corner office with a large coffee in hand. “Shut the door, Mr. Kim,” she huffed. “How can anyone work with that annoying music played on repeat all day? I swear that is the tenth time I’ve heard ‘Jingle Bells’ this morning.”

“It’s just a bit of fun ma’am,” he muttered, quickly setting down her coffee.”Shall we run through your weekend plans?” He pulled out his tablet to run through her calendar. 

Kathryn nodded, picking up the extra-venti sized red coffee cup and took a deep sip. She closed her eyes allowing herself this small moment to enjoy the dark full aroma dancing over her tongue before the warmth slipped down her throat. Harry waited until Kathryn’s blue eyes landed on him. He learned early on in this job not to interrupt her ritual with the first sip of any coffee. Kathryn gave him a lopsided smile, “I’m ready Harry, go on.”

“Your car is waiting for you downstairs. I already put your luggage in the trunk and the address into your GPS. If you leave work on time, for once, you should be having dinner with Mark by eight,” he reported. “The Vulcan Tea company called and rescheduled the meeting on Monday until after the New Year.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner Harry?”

“I just got off the phone with them ma’am. This _is_ me telling you sooner.” 

She sighed, clutching the golden locket she had worn nearly everyday since she was young. “Well, it will give us more time to prepare for the new marketing brand. Did you remember to confirm the hotel room reservation?”

“Yes, the suite, as requested, has been confirmed.”

“Good, and you made sure that-”

“The traffic is good if you leave now. There are no reports that snow will interfere with your travels.”

“Is there anything you don’t do, Mr. Kim?” His boss said with a smirk.

“Toilets.”

Kathryn gave a nod. “Okay, I guess I am going now. You have my cell phone number if there is an emergency, don’t hesitate to use it. For anything else ask Majel Barrett.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How many times have I mentioned not to call me that?” Kathryn asked, collecting paper and closing her laptop, placing them into her brown leather messenger bag. 

“I cannot recall, ma-Ms. Janeway.” Harry replied, making his way to grab her coat and scarf from the closet. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, collected the rest of her things from her assistant and walked out of the office on the seventh floor of the high-rise. Her high heels clicked on the stone floors as she made her way down to the car waiting outside.

Kathryn threw her things into the backseat and settled in for the long drive. Her car had already been warmed up, another thoughtful touch made by her outstanding assistant, but when she turned over the engine a blaring stream of mindless Christmas music came blasting out the speakers. Kathryn quickly turned off the radio. “This is why he still hasn’t gotten a promotion,” she said to herself placing the car in gear and pulling out into traffic. 

A few hours later...

So much for there not being much snow in Harry’s weather report. Snow started to fall once she had left the outer limits of the city and it hadn’t let up since. The white flakes were making it hard to see and the build up made it hard for her car to stay on the road. Kathryn turned the radio to 8472 AM to listen for the road and weather conditions and it didn’t sound good.

_‘Expected snowfall of fifteen inches. Snow chains or snow tires are highly recommended until tomorrow at one PM. It is now seven-thirty-nine, Eastern Standard Time. Hello, this is the-’_

Kathryn switched off the radio station as it started to repeat its message.

“Well, I am getting closer. I should be able to make it to the hotel without a problem.” Kathryn checked her GPS for the fourth time in the last half hour, but something didn’t look right. The screen flickered for a moment then the whole thing went blank. 

She tapped on the GPS as if it would work when she touched it. “Come on, don’t do this to me. We have to make it there. I promise I will give you a nice new GPS replacement for Christmas if you get me there,” she talked sweetly to her car.

While she was preoccupied with fixing the GPS, a deer suddenly appeared in her view through the windshield. Without thinking, she slammed on her breaks and jerked the steering wheel to the right, sending the car swerving violently into a snowbank where it stopped. Kathryn’s heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. It took her a moment to assess what just happened. She glanced around to make sure that the deer was okay but before she could get a look at it, the animal had vanished back into the surrounding forest. Kathryn rolled down her window to let the cold air calm her fluttering nerves before finishing the rest of this arduous journey through the countryside. 

After a moment, she put the car into reverse and pressed on the gas. The car made an unsettling sound but did not move. “Come on, come on!” Kathryn shifted to drive and then returned to reverse to see if that would do anything. However, the car died in silence and she was left only with her headlights and her cabin light working. She scrambled for her phone and turned on the screen.

“No service. Of course,” she grumbled.

Kathryn took her coat from the passenger seat and opened the door. She quickly put on the coat as the snow rained down. She held her phone up in order to try to obtain a signal and walked around the perimeter of the car. She then opened one of the doors and stood awkwardly on the seat holding the phone up as high as she could reach, without success. 

Kathryn climbed back into the car to assess her options. She rested her head and hands on the wheel to think. “Okay, Kathryn. This is what we’ve got. A dead car, a useless cell phone, business heels and bag filled with zero winter wear. _Great!”_

Maybe there was a town nearby. She knew there was one not too far away from the last time she had looked at the working GPS. Determined and resolved not to die in this quickly freezing broken down car, she raised herself up from the steering wheel. Kathryn exited the car and put on her beanie, scarf, and gloves she kept in the glove box. She snatched up her purse before marching through the knee high snowbank to open the trunk. She heaved the two large luggage bags out placing them on the ground before turning off the lights and closed and locked all the doors. With gusto, Kathryn grabbed the handles to her matching designer luggage and started the journey in the snow. 

Kathryn made it ten steps before she realized she had almost left the most important thing behind: her messenger bag. She scurried back to the car and grabbed the leather bag, slinging it over her shoulder before relocking the car and starting to trek to the town and hotel. 

The cold bit at her ankles and legs through her stockings. Her heels were unstable and the wheels of her luggage were uneven as they traversed the rural landscape. Come hell or highwater, she was determined to make it to her destination. Her beanie warmed her head well enough but her ears, cheeks, and nose were left open to the elements. Her breath could be seen with each step and she could feel her lips begin to crack. Her feet hurt from standing so much at work and she felt stiff from the drive as well. But she trekked the blocks of the city like any native New Yorker a thousand times over, she shouldn’t be having this much trouble walking now. 

It had to be the snow. If the ground wasn’t covered in snow then she could navagate perfectly fine. “Why did this have to happen? This weekend of all weekends?” she asked herself, starting to feel sorry for herself with her bad luck. Kathryn had been looking forward to this trip for months. This was supposed to be a romantic weekend with Mark. He was flying in from his job-site this month to be alone with her. Away from the chaos of the seasons, with the endless Christmas events for the company or clients. Away from making speeches and pretending to be happy during a time of the year that she felt her worst. This was going to be the weekend Mark was finally going to propose to her. 

As Kathryn imagined jumping into a nice hot bath once she reached her room, she did not notice a pair of headlights roll up on her as she walked. A horn honk broke her of her concentration and she turned back to spot an older pickup truck pulling up next to her. The vehicle stopped and the fogged up window rolled down to reveal a handsome bronzed-skin driver. 

“What in the spirits are you doing, woman?” He hollered through the window. 

“Excuse me?”

The driver threw his rig in park and jumped out. He circled the truck, grabbed one of Kathryn’s bags, and threw it into the snow-covered back. “Get in the front,” he barked, then grabbed her other bag. 

“I do not get into cars with strangers who give orders.”

“Good thing I drive a truck, then.”

She gave him a glare of disapproval.

“Get in. Unless your goal is to become a human popsicle...” He said, eyeing the woman that hadn’t moved since he pulled up. Anyone else in her position would be grateful for the lift, but she seemed content in her misery. “Look, I’m not a serial killer if that’s what you’re thinking. I am staying in the next town, I swear.” He placed one hand over his heart and held the other up to show he meant no harm.  
With a frown she nodded then yanked the door open and jumped inside, closing the door shut and rearranging her messenger bag onto her lap. “Fine.” She shivered as her body adjusted to the warm temperature of the truck.

The driver hopped back in and said, “Seatbelt.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes; this guy was sure bossy. She buckled her seatbelt as he put the truck in drive and took off on the road. After a little while his tone softened as he asked, “So, was that your car I saw further down the road?”

“Unfortunately,” she mumbled.

“Did you hit a patch of black ice?”

“No. I swerved to avoid a deer and my car hit a snowbank. Then the car died.”

“And you decided that the next best thing was to walk out in a snow storm in that getup?”

“There was no cell service and before my GPS died I noticed that there was a town not too far away,” she argued. 

“That may have been so on the GPS, but you would have been walking for forty-five minutes if nobody came by…” his voice dropped off. “Best thing is to stay in the car so people can find you. It provides shelter and if the lights worked, also a beacon. You must not be from around here.”

“I was travelling from the city on vacation.”

“I can see that,” he said sarcastically as he eyed her up and down. She clutched her coat closer to her body. 

“My boyfriend is expecting me,” she blurted. It was the truth, but added just for a little extra protection, in case he tried anything. “We are going to spend the weekend at the Risa Suites Hotel.”

The driver chuckled at her, “Now why does that not surprise me, either?”

“Why?”

“City girls like you only ever come out to the country if they can stay in the biggest and most expensive hotels around. You don’t care for roughing it.”

“I’ll have you know I grew up around farmers.”

“Sure you did,” he said, unconvinced.

“I did! I grew up in Indiana.”

“Mmmhmm. That’s nice.”

Kathryn was aghast at the man. “I can plant.”

“Over-watering a succulent does not count as gardening.”

The nerve of the man!

“I can plant roses.”

“Sure, but can you keep them alive?”

Kathryn dug through her purse to find her phone. It may not have any service but it sure did have plenty of the pictures of her rose garden back at her mother’s home. Before she could show her proof of her gardening skills he turned off the road and started to drive down a long narrow driveway. 

“This can’t be the way to town?” she looked out the window. 

“We won’t make it into town in this storm, there is a new little B&B you can stay at for the night ‘till the storm clears.”

The road began to widen and a clearing of trees opened up to a snow-covered farmhouse. The windows glowed with the twinkle lights that hung in them, and large ornate wreaths lined either side of the front door. He stopped the truck in front of the house then killed the engine. “Go in and ask Sekaya for a room, I’ll bring in your bags,” he instructed. 

“Do you think she’ll have any room?” 

“I know she does. Go ahead. I’ll be a minute...or two... with your bags,” he said as he looked through his cabin window out onto her large bags.

Kathryn unbuckled herself and opened the passenger door. The truck let out a metal clunking sound as she shut the door behind her. The B&B looked welcoming enough and she walked towards the house. There was a small set of wooden stairs leading up to a wrap-around porch and the house, the steps had been cleared of snow recently. She heard a truck door slam when the man got out of the truck.

She tentatively opened and stepped inside the unlocked glass door, closing it quickly behind her to keep out the cold. The B&B was warm and cozy and smelled of sticks of cinnamon. There was a small table which she assumed was the main desk, as it held a large leather bound ledger and a silver desk bell. Kathryn glanced around the front two rooms adjacent to the entrance but she did not see anyone there. “Hello? Anyone here?” 

After a moment she heard footsteps come from the side of the house.

“Sorry, I was just making some gingerbread,” a woman with black hair said with a bit of flour on a red apron she was wearing and a little more caked to the side of her cheek. 

“I’m supposed to ask for Sek-, uhhhh.”

“Sekaya?”

She nodded. “I am supposed to ask her for a room.”

“I am Sekaya. Welcome, this is my B&B and I will be more than happy to set you up in one of our rooms.” She wiped the little bit of flour still on her hands on her apron and then grabbed a pen and ledger.

“A room for one?”

“Yes.”

The man entered with Kathryn’s bags and put them down on the floor before closing the door. “I found this stray on the road. Her car broke down and she was walking on the road.”

Sekaya said, “Well, good thing you had my brother around to pick you up. It is a bad storm and is expected to get worse in the next few hours. You must be absolutely freezing. Let me set you up in one of our rooms with a fireplace.” 

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Kathryn said as she got her ID and credit card out of her purse.

Sekaya handed her the ledger with the room price and Kathryn signed it and handed over her credit card. Sekaya swiped it with the credit card imprinter and handed it back. 

“Am I the only guest here? Usually B&Bs are packed during the Christmas season.”

“Yes, you are actually our first customer. We opened today but the storm hasn’t exactly helped except in your case. Chakotay, can you bring our guest’s bags up to her room? It’s room A.” She handed a key to Kathryn.

The man gathered the bags and said, “Follow me.” Kathryn reluctantly fell in step behind him up a set of stairs off the main hallway to the second floor. 

“What do you have in these things? Rocks?” He huffed, bumping into a few picture frames lining the hallway. 

“Clothes, necessities, a few presents.”

“One of those must be an anvil.”

Before she could respond he said, “Here is your room. If you want some food, just ask Sekaya and she can make you something.”

“I’ll do that. Thanks…”

He said, “Chakotay.”

“Chakotay.”

He set down her bags in front of the door and left. Kathryn watched him go before putting the key through the door handle and entering her room. Inside there was a four-poster bed with a quaint little fireplace in the middle of the room. There was Christmas decor on the mantle, dresser, even the bedspread shared the holiday spirit. Twinkling Christmas lights framed the room with an abundance of snowmen. The smell of cinnamon still lingered in the air and made her stomach grumble in protest. Kathryn had not eaten in hours and was just surviving off her last coffee at the moment. However, her first priority was a warm, soaking, bath. She brought in her bags and closed the door, locking it. She went over to another door, expecting to find the bathroom, but found a small closet instead. 

“Oh, no. Nooo. You’ve got to be kidding.” She did a quick 360 and found there were no other doors in the room. She made her way back into the hallway. With the key still in hand, she firmly closed her door and went exploring. At the other end of the hallway she spotted a pair of adjacent doors with bathroom signs. She opened the one on the right, which had a toilet, sink, and a shower. She shut the door and opened the other and found the same. With a sigh, she closed it and walked downstairs.

Sekaya was still at the front desk.

“Excuse me, do any of the rooms have bathrooms attached?”

“Sorry, no, we just have the hall restrooms.”

“No baths? Only showers?”

“Only showers. However, if you are looking for a soak, we do have a hot spring on the property. But I wouldn’t recommend making the hike out there in this storm and in the dark. Also, we do not allow persons partaking in the spring to wear clothing.”

“Why not?”

“To protect the springs from detergents and dyes that would leach off of the clothing.”

“Oh, I see." A chill ran up Kathryn's spine thinking about the relentless snow storm outside. "Perhaps another time then."

"It is quite peaceful out there, if you do decide to go… when the weather is more favorable, I mean," the innkeeper smiled with dimples framing her face. Quite lovely, Kathryn thought. 

“Would you like something to eat? I’m not sure if you have eaten dinner yet. But we'd be happy to whip something up.”

“Oh, yes, that would be great.”

Sekaya handed her a menu. “Take a look and let me know when you are ready to order.”

“Thanks.” Kathryn scanned the items listed, then took out her cell phone to check the time and noticed that it still held no service. “Do you happen to have a house phone I can use? My cell has no service and I want to let my boyfriend know that I am safe.”

“Oh, of course, it’s down the hall, under the stairs,” Sekaya pointed.

“Thanks, I think I will give him a ring before I decide on what I want.” 

“Take your time.”

Kathryn made her way down the hall and found an old, clunky, black rotary phone sitting on a small table with a small chair built into its side. The whole setup to Kathryn seemed equal parts comical and cute, but it was a phone, and it worked, which was more than she could say for the expensive so-called smartphone. Kathryn took a seat and lifted the receiver. It weighed a ton, but she held firm as she dialed the number and heard Mark’s voicemail inbox message.

“Hi, Mark, it’s Kathryn. I just wanted to let you know I got in a car accident. I’m fine but the car is stuck in the snow and needs to be taken to the shop because it died on me. I am staying at the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast in...well, I don’t know exactly where but I’m sure I am not too far from the hotel. I’m calling from the B&B since there is no cell service and I’m going to stay here tonight because of the weather but I promise I’ll be up there as soon as I can. I’ll try again to see if I can get service tomorrow. Don’t have too much fun without me. Love you.”

=/\=

The following morning, after Kathryn had eaten a breakfast fit for royalty, she asked Sekaya if she knew of any auto shops nearby.

“That would be B’Elanna’s shop. Best mechanic in town,” she answered, refilling Kathryn’s coffee cup for the third time that morning. “She’ll get you fixed up. I’ll get you her information and number for a tow truck service.” 

Sekaya cleared her guest’s plate away when a crashing sound came from the kitchen and an unmistakable whine of a child rang out, “MOM!” 

“Oh goodness,” Sekaya muttered, rushing to the kitchen. 

Kathryn rose to see if there was anything she could do to help, but she bumped into a solid figure that nearly had her falling backward over the breakfast table. Two hands grabbed her before she did and Kathryn stared up at their face, a little dazed at what just happened. “Sorry,” the man grumbled, letting her go once he knew she was steady on her feet. 

“It was my fault, I’m sorry,” she chuckled, fixing her clothing before really looking at whom she ran into. The handsome man seemed familiar but she couldn’t place him. He had bronze skin, with raven black hair. His brown eyes were focused on hers and he had a tattoo marking above his left brow. Kathryn was supposedly the first and only guest at the inn. So, who was this? 

“Are you alright?” 

Kathryn nodded. 

“Okay...well.. I should go check on my sister… excuse me.” 

The tall man swiftly walked past her towards the kitchen when it dawned on Kathryn that _that_ was the man from last night, Chakotay. He sure did look different in the light of day. If she hadn’t experienced his blunt rudeness last night and was currently with Mark, she would have found him quite attractive, but as it was, she sat back down and finished the rest of her coffee in content. 

By mid-afternoon the towing company called the inn to inform them that the car had been extracted and taken to the auto shop in town and that the owner of the vehicle should come down to take a look. Kathryn was thrilled to hear that the car had been pulled out of the snow so quickly. If the repairs needed were minimal, then she could be in a luxurious hotel suite this very evening with Mark. 

Kathryn found Sekaya in the living room reading a book when she asked for a number to a taxi service. 

“Nonsense, my brother can give you a ride. He’s headed out right now,” Sekaya jumped from her seat and scurried to the front door. “Chakotay!” she yelled from the porch. 

“What?” he shouted back from the snow, dressed in the multitude of thick coats and skull knit hat Kathryn remembered seeing the other night. 

“Chakotay, give our guest a ride to B’Elanna’s. She’s done evaluating the car.”

“I’m not a chauffeur,” Chakotay stated plainly and with some gruff.

“Chakotay,” his sister scolded.

“Fine. Come along,” he shouted, jumping into his truck and turning over the engine. 

While Kathryn quickly put on her beanie, scarf, and gloves, Sekaya said, “I apologize for my brother. He is helping me out at the moment. This isn’t his normal work.”

Kathryn gave a nod and quickly exited into the snow, this time in her black knee-high heels, out the front door after Chakotay. She clung to the crimson coat over her evergreen dress and stockings. Chakotay had already partially warmed the truck by the time she opened the door and jumped in. 

“Took you long enough.”

She grunted and slammed the door before putting her seat belt as he drove on.

They rode in silence with Kathryn looking at the scenery as it passed. It was a beautiful day, the sun shined without a cloud in the bright blue sky and with the fresh blanket of snow from last night’s storm. The whole sight was that of a wintery wonderland. It amazed Kathryn how quickly things could change, going from worst to best in just one night. 

“I never caught your name,” he said out-of-the-blue.

“You never asked.” She remarked still looking out the window. 

“I guess not,” he admitted. “Well, what is your name?”

“It’s Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway.”

“Ah, well Mrs. Janeway-”

“It’s Ms. Janeway, and please just call me Kathryn.”

“I suppose you go by Katie for short then?” he teased. 

“Absolutely not,” she blurted, turning her attention to him. 

“Oh,” Chakotay tugged on his ear, “Sorry.” The truck cabin quickly fell silent again and Chakotay decided to steer clear of any talk for the rest of the trip into town. 

When they drove through town Kathryn was expecting to find little more than a handful of gas stations, but that was not so. The main drag was lined on either side with charming old brick buildings with twinkling lights strung up over the road between the buildings. Snow-covered trees were spaced equally apart along the sidewalk, where a bustle of people strolled about with brown shopping bags in hand. 

They passed a little courtyard tucked between two buildings that held a display of ice sculptures, and a group of men working with chainsaws on some more. They reached a roundabout that featured a giant Christmas tree that was as tall as the one featured in Rockefeller Square, but done up twice as grand. 

Chakotay pulled into B’Elanna’s auto shop and parked next to Kathryn’s banged up little car. They both exited the truck, Kathryn to look at the damage to the car in the light of day, and Chakotay to find the owner of the shop. 

“B’Elanna!” Chakotay shouted towards one of the two-bay garage doors which held a battered sign for car chain installation.

“Who’s yelling? Is that you, Chakotay?”

“Who else?”

A grumpy woman came out dressed in blue coveralls smeared with oil and grease left behind from the clunker cars she worked on in her shop. “I’m working. This better be good.”

He nodded towards Kathryn. 

Kathryn said, “This is my car, you had called me that you were done assessing the damage.”

B’Elanna asked, “The silver Voyager Touring model. Well, I have good news and not-so-good news. I can fix her, that’s the good news. She had damage to her electrical system, ignition, and transmission. The bad news is that some of the parts will take some time to get here due to the current weather and the holidays. It may not be ready for several days, not even until after Christmas.”

“But surely there must be some nearby shops that may have those parts, or by ordering online,” Kathryn hoped.

“The nearest shop, an hour away, does not have these parts. I called to check. Some of these parts are particular to this very model. This is by ordering online, lady. Shipping to our neck of the woods is not the same as in the city.”

Kathryn sighed. “So, I have no other options but to wait for the parts?”

“No.”

“How much will it cost to fix?”

“If there aren’t any other problems that pop up, we are looking at around two to three-thousand with labor.”

Kathryn thought over the cost and lack of options.

“Ok, do it.”

“I”ll need you to sign some paperwork inside,” B’Elanna said and showed Kathryn into the reception area.

The mechanic took out the paperwork and gave Kathryn a pen. “Once you sign here and here, I’ll need your keys.”

“How were you able to diagnose the car without the key, anyways?” Kathryn asked.

“She has her magical mechanical ways,” a young blond man said as he came through the door.

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Tom, do you have a broken car?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here?”

He placed his arms on the counter and shrugged with a smile. “To spread a little Christmas cheer?”

B’Elanna shook her head and ignored him while she looked over Kathryn’s signatures. “You’re all set. I will call you when the parts arrive.”

“Oh, about that. My cell phone has not been getting service. Can you call the B&B?”

“Sure. You might be able to get a signal while you're in town.”

“Thanks,” Kathryn said.

“Yeah, thanks, B’Elanna. I owe you one,” Chakotay said sarcastically as they exited and walked towards his truck.

Once inside Chakotay said, “You must make good money in the city.”

“Why is that?”

“By what you're wearing. By what you drive. You didn’t bat so much as an eye at the price tag for the car repair.”

“I have worked hard to be able to,” she said.

“Hmpf,” he replied and switched stations on the radio. He turned up the Christmas music on the station.

She groaned a sound that did not go unnoticed. “What, you don’t like Bing Crosby?”

“It’s not Bing Crosby that I don't like.”

Aghast, he replied, “You don’t like ‘White Christmas’? It’s a classic!”

“No.”

“Then which ones do you like?”

“Is there a place that sells good coffee?” Kathryn bluntly asked to avoid the question. 

“Yes, Neelix’s place around the corner.” 

“Great,” she said, jumping back out of the truck. “I’ll head there while you take care of… whatever you need to take care of. Pick me up there in an hour?”

“But I-”

Kathryn slammed the rickety door closed before he could finish and walked off. 

“Women,” Chakotay said to the air and followed.

Neelix’s Place was decorated to the nines with kitschy Christmas decor of all sorts. The restaurant was busy. Kathryn sat down at a bar countertop and Chakotay slid into the seat next to hers. She pulled her phone from her purse to check for service when a waiter came on over to them. “What can I get you?”

“A coffee. Black, please.”

“What other kind is there? Anything else?”

“No, just the coffee.”

“What about you, handsome?” the waiter asked Chakotay, giving him a not-so-subtle wink.

“The usual.”

The waiter nodded and went off to get their orders started.

“Black coffee? I pegged you as a cappuccino or macchiato kind of lady who has to make so many changes to the coffee that it is unrecognizable when it’s done.”

She ignored him. 

“You’re not going to eat?” Chakotay asked Kathryn.

“I am fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

A man with a whimsical red and white ugly Christmas sweater with a large “I believe in Santa Claus” approached them.

“Hey, Neelix,” Chakotay greeted with a handshake.

The man took the handshake. “Hello, Chakotay, nice to see you. I see you have a date with you this fine day.”

“Oh we’re not...” Kathryn jumped in.

“Uh, she’s here because her car broke down.” 

The man said, “How unfortunate.”

Chakotay said, “I found her last night on the side of the road.”

“Oh, was that your car I saw being towed through town?”

Kathryn gave a nod. 

“Well, it’s a good thing our Mr. Chakotay found you then. Let me introduce myself. My name is Neelix. I own this restaurant and am also the mayor of this town.” Neelix stuck out his hand.

“Mayor?” she questioned and shook his hand.

“Yes, even I can’t believe it myself, sometimes!” He joked. “What is your name?”

“Kathryn.”

“Welcome, Kathryn. Do you need help with anything?”

“I am having problems with cell phone service and internet connection. Is there somewhere around here I can go?”

“There is a internet cafe. Well, without the cafe. It’s about ten shops down, next to the general store. Speaking of which, you might want to look into some warm clothes while you are there. It is supposed to drop ten degrees and another five tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“Anytime. If you need anything else, here’s my card.” He handed a card with his information under, ‘Mayor Extraordinaire,’ on it and walked away.

“Well, Mr. Neelix is some character,” she said.

“Yes, he’s a cheerful guy. Nothing gets him down. He is even our town’s Santa.”

“I can believe it.”

…

After finishing her coffee and getting another to go, Kathryn headed over to the internet ‘cafe’ while Chakotay tackled his stack of pancakes.

She first took a look at her phone, which barely had two bars of service. With a few dings, her voicemail connected and she pressed the first one.

_‘You have a voicemail from five thirty-two PM on December 17th.’_

Kathryn clicked the appropriate numbers.

_‘Hi, Kath. I hope you are not getting this message too late. I can’t make it on our trip. I’m sorry, an emergency at work came up and I cannot leave. I promise to make it up to you, okay? Just go and pamper yourself with girl time at spa; my treat. I’ve been told Risa has one of the best massage therapists in the state working there. I know you were looking forward to this trip, but duty calls, as you know. Talk to you later. Bye.’ To delete this message, press 1-’_

Kathryn deleted the message before the menu options could continue. She called Mark back and the phone rang and rang until he reached his voicemail. When she was about to leave a message, she heard the electronic, _‘The mailbox is full. Goodbye!’_ and click of the phone hanging up on her. She grumbled and took another swig of her coffee. She had not cancelled their reservation at the Risa Suites and apparently, neither had Mark.

She looked at her email to find the number of the Risa Suites Hotel. She called the hotel and her heart fell. Since Mark did not cancel and because she did not call, the hotel gave their room away. Kathryn asked if they had any rooms available, but they were booked for the season and already had a waitlist for several months. She hung up and decided to call her mother.

In a heartbeat, her mother, Gretchen’s face appeared on the screen. 

_‘Hello, Kathryn, dear! How are the suites? Where’s Mark? Let me say hello.’_

After giving a quick look at her daughter’s face, Gretchen asked, _‘What’s wrong?’_

“My car ran into a snowbank during a snowstorm last night and needs to be repaired. I don’t know how long it will take to get the parts but it may be days. I didn’t make it to the suites and apparently, neither did Mark. He had work.”

_‘I’m sorry, dear. I know you’ve been looking forward to this trip. At least you still can use the suites.’_

“There is hardly any cell service. I had to come into town just to use my cell phone and use the internet. I had to leave a message with Mark last night at the B&B’s phone where I am staying. Since I thought he was there and because he may not have received my voicemail last night, they gave our room away and they are completely booked. Mark’s mailbox is full, too.”

_‘Oh. Well, I am sure the bed and breakfast is nice.’_

“I plan on getting back to the city as soon as the car is fixed.”

 _‘Or you can make a trip to your dear old mother’s house. Plane, train, automobile...doesn’t matter how. I will have caramel brownies waiting for you...’_ her mother teased.

“Oh, those sound so good. But you know holiday travel right now is insane.”

Gretched nodded in understanding. _‘I know, hon.’_

‘Is that Katie?’ her sister’s voice called from behind her mother.

“Hi, Phoebe,” Kathryn said over the screen.

Phoebe made her way onto the screen. _‘How’s the hotel? Are the rumors about the hotel true? Did Mark propose?’_

“I wouldn’t know. My car broke down and I didn’t make it. Mark couldn’t make it either. Work. They also gave our room away.”

_‘Sorry, sis.’_

Moving on, Kathryn asked, “So what are you two up to today?”

_‘We’ve been baking and watching Hallmark Christmas movies.’_

“I’ll miss the baking but not the movies.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. _‘More like eating rather than baking.’_

Gretchen frowned and said, _‘Kathryn. It’s been years.’_

“Mom.”

_‘I know.’_

The unsaid words hung in the air. 

She saw Chakotay walking by the window and said, “Mom, Phee, I’ve got to go. I’m staying at the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast. If you need me, you can reach me there.”

Gretchen said, _‘Okay, Katie. Love you. Be safe and careful.’_

 _‘Love you, Katie. Bye,’_ Phoebe chimed in.

“Love you both. Bye.”

Kathryn hung up, gathered her things, and left the cafe.

“All done there?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes.”

They continued walking in silence. “Is everything all right?” he asked with genuine sincerity.

“Just peachy,” Kathryn said and started rubbing her arms when a cold gust came through.

“Let’s get you some warmer clothes than the cheesecloth you have on now,” he said and pointed to the general store.

Kathryn gave him a look at the odd use of words. “Is that the only place in town with clothes?”

“Yes.”

…

After she bought some boots, a thick jacket, and some other winter wear, Chakotay asked, “You need anything else here in town?”

“Besides a ticket out of here? No.”

They made their way back to the truck.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

With a befallen tone she said, “Can you just...not say anything right now? Please.” 

Chakotay bit his lips and then gave a nod. 

When they got into the truck and the music came on, Kathryn scanned through the stations and finally turned the radio off. Chakotay didn’t say anything because she was clearly upset.

…

Kathryn placed her purchases on the bed and decided to completely unpack since it didn’t look like she was leaving anytime soon. She took out her clothes and started putting them in the drawers. She took out the books she brought with her and placed them on top of the lace-covered dresser with snowmen smiling up at her. Mark’s presents were left in her luggage and placed in the closet. There, Kathryn looked at a fluffy white set of robes and an idea formed in her mind. 

Moments later she emerged from her room in one of those very robes with a book and towel in her hand. She went down the stairs and out the door following the signs to where the hot springs sat on the property, with her new boots crunching in snow along the way. She found the springs easily enough and spotted a little covered outbuilding that had a bench to place her things and a long pine privacy screen on one side blocking the view from the path she just travelled. 

Looking around cautiously, she loosened the tie on her robe and took it off. With a simple fold she placed it on the bench and placed the book on a bare stone next to steaming waters. The air started to quickly freeze her skin as she took off her boots and tip-toed into the spring. 

At first, the waters felt too hot but when she fully immersed herself up to her shoulders, it felt perfect. The warmth enveloped her and she let out a sigh of relief. This is just what she needed after a morning like today’s.

“Ohhh this feels right,” she said to herself. She closed her eyes, letting the heat soak into her bones. After a while, she took her book into her hands and began reading. 

A chapter in, she heard the trugging of footsteps through the snow from immediately behind her. She turned around and gasped at seeing pants and boots behind her, dropping her book into the springs. 

“Chakotay!” She quickly covered herself with her hand and fished the book out, using it as a shield. Her robes were too far away to reach without exposing most of her upper body, so she just ducked further into the water for little cover and tucked her legs inward. 

“I didn’t see anything, I swear,” he said from behind. ”I’m sorry...I thought I was the only one out here.”

“Well, you’re not!” 

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” 

Eventually the sounds of his footsteps faded away. She looked at her book, which was completely ruined. It was a first edition. She buried her face into her hands.

“It’s just my luck, first the car, then the weekend with Mark, now the book. Christmas really is the worst time of the year,” she muttered and sighed heavily. Kathryn got out of the spring, slipped on her boots and threw her robe on quickly. Her overly pruned hands shook in the cold air, and she briskly walked back to the inn. 

When she made it into the B&B, Kathryn’s skin had cooled considerably and in her haste ran into a brown-haired little girl of about seven years old. 

Kathryn said, “Oh, hello there.”

“Hi. Why is your book all wet?”

Kathryn looked at the dripping book in her hand. “It fell into the hot springs.”

“That stinks.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Teya! Come here.” Sekaya called from inside the house. 

“Oops. I got to go, it was nice to meet you Ms. Kathryn,” the little girl smiled, with dimples very much like her mother’s, and bounced back into the home. Kathryn followed the girl inside, then made her way up stairs and into her room. 

She lay the book out on a towel and set it near the hearth, but Kathryn wasn’t going to get her hopes up. The book was most likely a goner, just like her romantic weekend with Mark. Kathryn put on her new flannel PJs and brushed out her damp hair. As she stared at the book she began to wonder when was the last time she had even seen Mark in person. Both of their jobs demanded a lot. Could they really keep this relationship going?

Kathryn crawled under the covers and turned out the lights. As she drifted to sleep she contemplated if the destruction of her copy of _Dante's Inferno_ was a sign of things to come.


	2. A Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn finds a map which leads to many discoveries.

=/\=

The next morning, Kathryn decided to escape the confines of her room and ventured down the stairs. There were photos hung along the stairwell, which she had not paid close attention to before. She stopped and looked at the photos. One was of a family surrounding a Christmas tree still in the earth with all smiles. Another was what appeared to be a very young Chakotay, Sekaya, and who she presumed was their parents placing a tree upon the roof of a car. Kathryn then noticed a theme to the photos, they were all taken at what appeared to be a Christmas tree farm. The images piqued her curiosity as to why there were only photos of this Christmas tree farm and nowhere else. Kathryn continued down the stairs and out the front door. The cold air bit at her cheeks once more but this time she was prepared with new warmer clothing, no matter how unflattering the clothing was. The snow crunched and slushed under her feet when she made it down the steps.

She headed towards the right side of the bed and breakfast along what she thought might be a path. Kathryn saw a dark wooden sign that had fallen down off of its post, poking out of the thick layer of snow that covered it. She wiped off the snow and rotated it on the ground before leaning it against the post. It read “Delta Christmas Tree Farm” and underneath it was a map of the farm. She looked at the “You are here” marker, which seemed to be accurate by what she could tell. Kathryn took out her phone and took a picture of it and looked at the map. 

“Santa’s Workshop,” she said to herself. “Hmm.” 

Kathryn let the photo of the dilapidated map lead her to where Santa’s Workshop was supposed to be. After a few minutes, a red and white painted barn appeared in her vision. The paint could use a touch up but it didn’t look like the workshop was abandoned. She went to the door and reached out to open the handle. To her surprise, it opened easily for her. Kathryn entered and quietly closed the door behind her. She noticed some old Christmas tree stands and a baler, which still had some net on it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed strands of electric lights and made her way towards them. When she flicked on the light switch rows of overhead hanging Edison bulbs blinked into being, lighting the room and illuminating shelves that lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling. They were filled with wooden toys of all kinds. She saw horses, wolves, lizards, snowmen, snowflakes, cars, trees, sleds, even nutcrackers. Kathryn leaned in to look at the incredible details and colors of each individual piece. The detail was immaculate, obviously they had been created with much care and thought, putting just as much care into decorating them as it took to carve them. 

Kathryn carefully picked up one that was carved into that of a swan, with its wings wide to take flight. It was beautifully done. Kathryn could even make out the individual feathers on the wings as she turned the toy in her hand. 

“See something you like?” a voice said from behind her. 

Kathryn jumped up in surprise and let out a squeal, nearly dropping the swan figurine. She turned around and saw Chakotay standing there, chuckling, with dimples prominent on both sides of his cheeks.

“Sorry, I thought you heard me walk up. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I didn’t mean to trespass… sorry. I found a map in the snow and it said that this was Santa’s Workshop. I was curious...I’m sorry.” Kathryn rambled, setting down the swan before she dropped it. 

“This was Santa’s Workshop a long time ago,” Chakotay sighed, looking around the room, remembering his childhood. “This was once my father’s Christmas tree farm and this building was Santa’s Workshop.”

“Did he buy all these toys for show?”

“No. He made them,” Chakotay pointed to one of the walls and then pointed to the one behind Kathryn. “And I made all of those after he died last year.”

“You made all of these toys, why?”

“Because it’s what he did. It’s my way of honoring his memory.”

She bit her lip and said, “That’s a lovely tradition. What do you do with all of these carvings when you are done with them?”

“My father would give them to the kids that visited the tree farm. A lot of the families could not afford much but my father wanted them to have something on Christmas. He had to stop running the Christmas tree farm when he got sick about seven years ago. Last year when he died I didn’t know what to do with my time, so I started carving,” he shrugged. “Problem is: I don’t have any kids to give them to other than my niece. Kids today want more fancy things.” 

Kathryn said, “But you don’t see craftsmanship like this everyday and now homemade and handmade gifts are trending. Also, there are families who do not want to inundate their children only with electronics, but with toys that will last. Ones they can cherish and pass onto their own children. I am sure there are plenty of families who still have trouble providing Christmas presents.”

“I’m not Santa, Ms. Janeway. That was my father’s job.” He walked up to her and plucked the swan from her hands and returned it to the shelf. “They give me something to do while I’m here and that is enough.”

“But you could donate them, isn’t there something in town that you could-”

“No,” he barked. Chakotay turned away from her, covering his face with his hand. “No, they are unwanted...just like me,” he muttered so softly Kathryn couldn’t hear them. 

Chakotay said over his shoulder, “Please leave.” Kathryn obeyed his wish without argument. She carefully made her way out of the workshop back into the snow, taking one last look at the neglected Santa’s workshop. She, too, knew how hard the past could be, especially during the holidays. 

Kathryn decided to continue her self-guided tour while wondering what on Earth Chakotay was talking about. She took out her phone and looked at the map once again and saw there was an ice pond. As she made her way there, she saw a child in a pink overcoat building a snowman, or at least, trying to build one. The snow that made up the sections of the snowman was bigger than the child. 

“Need some help there?” Kathryn asked. The girl turned around, who turned out to be Sekaya’s daughter.

Out of breath, she said, “Yeah. I cannot get that part stacked on. I’m too little!”

Kathryn laughed and said, “Sometimes I need help, too.” She pointed to one of the snow spheres. “Is this the next one?”

“Yeah.”

Kathryn picked it up and placed the next pile of snow on the foundation. 

“It’s crooked, Ms. Kathryn,” the girl said. Kathryn moved the snow. “Better?”

“Perfect!”

As Kathryn picked up the next piece she asked, “I don’t think I ever learned your name.”

“It’s Teya,” the girl replied. Kathryn placed the snowman’s head on and Teya gave a thumbs-up through her pink mittens.

“Well, Teya, does your snowman have any accessories? Or a face and arms, for that matter?”

Teya giggled. “Of course!” She brought over some twigs and rocks and was able to put the arms in but handed the rocks to Kathryn to give their creation some eyes.

“What about the nose?” Kathryn asked.

“Oh, I didn’t think about that.”

“What about one of those small pinecones?” Kathryn suggested and pointed out to Teya.

“I don’t think they will stay. Oh!” Teya pulled something out of her pocket. “Maybe this.”

Teya placed the red gumdrop in Kathryn’s gloved hand and the older woman smiled. “What a great idea,” she said, setting the candy between the snowman’s eyes. Kathryn took a step back to admire their work. “I feel like the snowman is still missing something,” Kathryn said. 

“A mouth!” Teya squeaked. 

“You’re right, he is missing a mouth. Now let’s see, what could we use for a mouth?”

“How about my ribbon?” Teya’s long back hair had been tucked into her coat as she played in the snow. She pulled it free and at the end of the braided hair was a green ribbon tied into a neat little bow. Teya untied the ribbon then handed it to Kathryn. 

“Oh no, I think you should do the honors,” Kathryn gave her a lopsided grin. 

“But I’m too small.”

“Not if I help you,” Kathryn held out her arms and Teya giggled letting the woman pick her up and be slung onto the woman’s hip. “See, now you can reach.”

Teya leaned over to poke the ribbon into the snow so it did not blow away. She gave the snowman a giant smile that spread from ear-to-ear, if the snowman had any, before Kathryn let her back down on her feet. “Well, do you think he is done?” the young girl asked. 

“He might get chilled out here. Do you have an old scarf you can lend him?” 

“Yes! I can get one of my daddy’s. He doesn't need it where he’s at.”

Kathryn was almost afraid to ask what the little girl meant by that, but luckily Teya gave the reason soon after. “He says it is hot where he is stationed, so we don’t need to send him his winter clothes.”

“Your father is in the military. I bet you miss him,” Kathryn sympathised with the girl. 

“Yeah, he is a Loo, Lootent, Leuitent? His job is to keep everyone safe.”

“Lieutenant?”

Teya nodded. “Yeah! In the army.”

“Well, he is definitely keeping us safe.”

Teya looked down at the ground. “I miss him. Daddy said he can’t be here for Christmas.”

Kathryn felt a pang in her chest and lump in her throat and placed a hand on Teya’s arm. “I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.”

She lifted her head and said, “Yeah. I’m his princess!” she smiled.

“Well, this little princess better get the scarf!” Kathryn joked.

“Oh, yeah!” Teya took off running towards the house to fetch the scarf. 

Kathryn waited and soon saw Teya bounding towards her. “I’ve got it!” Kathryn helped her up and Teya wrapped the gold and black scarf around the snowman before being let back down. “There!”

“What a wonderful snowman. You did a great job, Teya!”

“No, we did a great job, Ms. Kathryn,” she said with a beaming smile full of her dimples.

“Yes, we sure did.” Kathryn looked at the completed snowman, feeling satisfaction. “What are you planning to do now, Teya?”

“Ummmm, I don’t know.”

“Would you care to join me on a walk?” Kathryn bent down and with a smirk said, “I’m on an adventure to discover what used to be the Christmas tree farm.”

“Yes! Grandpa showed me it before he died. I’ll show you!” she squealed in delight.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Let me tell my mom first.”

“Of course.”

Teya and Kathryn walked back to the house. Kathryn was eager to explore some more of the property but she also wouldn’t mind warming up a bit first. Teya ran through the house to find her mother and Kathryn helped herself to a cup of coffee in the dining room. 

“MOM!” Teya shouted from somewhere in the inn and Kathryn smiled to herself as Sekaya came out of the kitchen covered in baking flour once again. 

“Teya, I’m in the dining room,” she answered loudly, flashing Kathryn an apologetic look. 

A moment later Teya bounced into the room. “Mom, can I see Ms. Kathryn around the old Christmas tree farm? She really wants to see it!”

“Did you forget Teya? Naomi is coming over soon and then we are going into town. I also have some errands to take care of,” she reminded her daughter. 

“Oh...I forgot,” Teya’s face fell a little. 

“If Teya has a friend coming over, I don’t mind watching them here while you do your errands,” Kathryn offered. “I mean if it’s alright with you and Naomi’s mother, of course.”

“Really? That would be a great help,” Sekaya said with relief and then whispered to Kathryn, “Santa still has to do his Christmas shopping.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Just think of me as your little elf,” Kathryn winked. 

“Yes, well, Santa may not be able to bring quite so many gifts this year with the opening of the inn.” Sekaya smiled but it did not reach her eyes. “It’s just been me and Chakotay getting this place together. He has a big heart and helped me turn our family home into a bed and breakfast, but this is not what he is passionate about.”

“Oh yes, I saw the toy carvings. They are beautiful,” Kathryn commented. 

“Is that what he has been doing out there?” Sekaya looked saddened but also happy in a way. “I haven’t been able to go out there since our father passed. I’m glad he is keeping the tradition.”

“I told him he could donate the toys-”

Kathryn was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell and a pair of squealing girls in the hallway. 

Sekaya said, “Excuse me,” and went with Kathryn to greet the visitors.

“Are we ready to go?” the woman, whom Kathryn presumed was Naomi’s mother due to the matching blonde girl beside her chatting away with Teya.

“Well, Sam, if it’s alright with you, my guest, Kathryn here,” she nodded to Kathryn, “Has volunteered to watch over the girls while Chakotay looks after the inn. Would that be okay?”

Sam looked at Kathryn. “Are you sure you can handle them? They can be very energetic.”

“Yes. If I can handle my little sister, I can handle them,” Kathryn laughed.

“That would be nice. You haven’t had some time to yourself, Sekaya, and we can have some much-needed girl time. I am fine with it. Is that okay with you, Naomi?”

The little blonde-haired girl said, “Yes, mom. I would rather play with Teya than go shopping right now.”

The women chuckled and Sam said, “Well, I guess that settles it.”

Sekaya turned to Kathryn and said, “Emergency numbers are by the phone. Since cell service doesn’t work up here, we use radios to contact each other.” She handed Kathryn a radio she had on her waist. “It’s on channel one. If you need to reach Chakotay, just press this button, talk, and then release for his response.”

“Got it,” Kathryn said and clipped it to her pants.

Sekaya pulled off her apron and wiped her face as best she could and then grabbed her coat from a nearby closet. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you or the girls get hungry. I was in the middle of making Christmas treats, so there is a bit of a smell in there. Take care, girls. Have fun and be nice to Ms. Kathryn. Santa is still watching!” Sekaya said as she hugged Teya and then opened the door. 

“Be good and be safe,” Sam kissed Naomi’s head and said thank you to Kathryn before heading out the door with Sekaya.

The door closed and Kathryn turned towards the girls. “So, I was looking at the map to the old Christmas tree farm and I saw that there was an ice-skating pond. I was thinking we could take a walk there. How does that sound?”

Teya went, “Oh, I know where that is! Maybe we can go ice skating! Mom said it was thick enough and we were going to do it tomorrow!” Without warning, Teya grabbed the radio from Kathryn’s hip and pressed the button.

“Uncle Chakotay?”

After a brief second he answered on the radio, _‘Yes, Tey Bear?’_

“Do you know where the ice skates are?”

_‘Your mom should know where they are.’_

“She’s not here right now. That’s why I’m asking you.”

_'Then where is she? Who is looking after you?'_ a worried tone asked.

Casually, with a hand on her hip, Teya said, “Miss Kathryn is looking after Naomi and me. Mommy went with Naomi’s mom to go shopping and do chores.”

_‘Oh, I see. Well, she didn’t tell me before she left,'_ Chakotay grumbled a bit.

Kathryn took the radio from Teya’s hands and said, “They’ll be safe with me. Teya said the pond was thick enough to skate on and that she and her mom were planning on skating tomorrow.”

He sighed and said, _‘Yes, the pond is safe to skate on right now. I’m the one who checks it, in case the guests want to skate.’_

“Well, I’m a guest and I would like to skate ,” Kathryn remarked. “But we need to know where the skates are to do it.”

The radio was silent for a long time. For a moment Kathryn thought that maybe she didn’t hold down the button. However, just before she was about to repeat her last message, Chakotay’s voice came cracking through. _'Ill meet you at the pond with the skates. What size are you?'_

...

The girls were bouncing up and down in the snow, skipping while swinging their clasped hands and singing, _'Jingle Bells,'_ at the top of their lungs.

Kathryn couldn’t help but giggle at the exuberance Teya and Naomi held as they made their way to the pond. As they walked closer, they saw that Chakotay was already at the pond.

“You munchkins are slow!” He said.

“You cheated! You rode a snowmobile!” Naomi bantered back at Chakotay.

He shrugged and held out the white skates as they approached. The girls quickly claimed theirs with Kathryn last.

“Thanks,” she said.

“You’re the guest.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” she admitted. He looked up at her from his seat on a bench next to the ice. “I don’t know how to skate.”

Chakotay openly laughed at her, dimples pressed into either side of his face as he did. “And you’re the one who wanted to skate!”

“Well, I said I wanted to visit the pond. It was Teya who mentioned skating.”

He smirked.

“Do you know how to skate?” Kathryn asked him because he wasn’t wearing skates. 

Chakotay pulled out a black pair of blades from behind him and said, “Who do you think taught Sekaya?”

“Do you think you can teach me?” she asked hesitantly after their earlier conversations that day.

“I can certainly try,” he stood and smiled down at her. “Course that would mean you’d have to do what I say. Think you're up for that?”

Kathryn took the pair Chakotay had brought for her, and gave him a goodhearted challenging glare, “I can certainly try.” 

The girls stood up from their bench and started to glide around the edge of the pond.

“Hey, munchkins! Wait for us!” Chakotay called as he and Kathryn put on their skates.

“Hurry up!” Teya said back.

Chakotay finished first, stood up and started to glide over the ice. Kathryn looked hesitantly after tying her laces at the pond and tried to stand up directly on the ice. Her equilibrium, however, wouldn’t allow it and she ended up falling back down on the bench with a thud. 

The girls giggled as Kathryn rubbed at her backside.

“Uncle Chakotay, you’re supposed to help Ms. Kathryn stand!” Teya said.

“Oh, right,” he responded and came back to the bench. He held out his large hands to her and she said, “You’d better not make me fall,” as she took them. With Chakotay’s help, she made it off the bench and said, “What now?”

“You take a step.”

“I’ll run into you.”

“Not if you skate between my blades.”

“How? There must be another way.”

“The other option is skating beside you.”

“With one hand? Are you crazy?”

Chakotay asked, “Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Well, I guess no skating for you,” he said with an aloof tone and started to slide away.

With a frown, she said, “One hand?”

He moved beside her and said, “One hand.”

She let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine.” He returned back and held out a hand and she took it. 

“Now, step.”

Kathryn stepped like a newborn deer with unstable legs. 

“Again.”

She repeated and took another step. “God, this is horrible.”

“It is.”

“You don’t have to agree!”

“You said it, not me. I’ve never seen anyone skate so badly.”

“It’s my first try!”

“Even for first tries, this is pretty bad.”

“Thanks for the encouragement,” Kathryn exasperated.

“Uncle, be nice!” Teya warned Chakotay. “Remember, you told me to be patient when I was learning something new?”

“That I did, Tey Bear,” Chakotay said to his niece. He turned to Kathryn watching as she stared down at her feet, as every new beginner tended to do, and smiled. “Think of it this way Kathryn, you can only go up from here,” he said gently. 

Kathryn lifted her gaze from the ice and into the deep brown irises of her teacher, “Thank you.”

Chakotay held Kathryn’s hand as they circled the pond several times. Kathryn gained confidence with every lap and as the sky was beginning to grow purple with the fading sun, she was gliding over the ice all by herself. “It’s time to head in,” Chakotay called to all the ladies. Teya and Naomi whined but made their way over to the bench to return their snow boots to their feet. 

“That means you, too, Kathryn,” he teased. 

“You never taught me how to stop,” she chuckled trying to make her way to him. 

Chakotay shook his head and skated over to her to help her. “Here. I’ll help,” he said, taking her hand suddenly and throwing her balance completely out the sync. Chakotay tried to catch her but he was not as quick on the ice as he used to be and they both ended up falling backwards in a heap on the ice. 

Luckily, the petite woman fell onto him and not the other way around, but it still didn’t feel very good for either of them.

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” Kathryn asked, turning to look at him. His body was warm and he smelled of pine and sandalwood. Her hand flew to his head to check that it wasn’t cut. 

Chakotay didn’t answer her at first. With her piercing blue eyes fixed on his, it was hard to think of anything else. He felt her hand on his forehead then the pain hit him. His body felt as if the wind was knocked from his lungs while his head and heart both pounded. He blinked a few times and sat up with Kathryn’s help.

He groaned as he tried to think. “I don’t think anything is broken but my head hurts like a son-of-a-b-” Chakotay’s words were stopped as Kathryn pressed her fingers against his lips. His eyes went wide as he saw her’s were equally as large. 

“The girls can hear you,” she whispered between clenched teeth. 

He gave a small nod and she slowly removed her fingers. “Good point.”

There was a lingering look and Teya broke it with, “Good thing you brought the snowmobile, uncle.”

“Yes, it is.”

The girls came over and helped them up before they made their way to the bench. They removed their skates and put on their boots. Once they were done they made their way to the snowmobile.

“You’ll need to drive,” he said to Kathryn.

“But-I-”

“My head is really hurting.”

“Okay, but how-”

“I can tell you.”

“Uncle, I can show her!” Teya said.

“Me, too,” Naomi repeated.

“How do you munchkins know?” Chakotay squinted at the girls below.

“Observation, silly goose!” Teya said.

Chakotay rolled his eyes. “Your daddy taught you, didn’t he? Even though he wasn’t supposed to?”

Teya shrugged innocently.

“I’ll teach her,” Chakotay said as he sat down and looked at Kathryn. “Well?”

“What about the girls?”

“They still have energy to burn. They can run.”

The girls nodded.

“Okay, uh, where do I sit?”

“In front, of course. You’re the driver.”

“Right.”

Making sure she didn’t roundhouse kick Chakotay, Kathryn sat down on the snowmobile and placed her hands on the handles.

Chakotay gave her the instructions and after some false starts, they were off. Although she drove straight, her speed was not consistent. Chakotay’s hands moved from clutching underneath his seat to around her waist. “Where did you learn how to drive, woman?!”

“From you, apparently!” Kathryn called back over the sound of the struggling engine.

The girls ran behind them, giggling. 

Finally, they made it back to the house and the engine was cut, sending a silence through the chilly evening air. 

“It’s a miracle. We’re still alive!” Chakotay said sarcastically and stepped away from the snowmobile.

Kathryn shook her head and got off as well. Then she had an idea. “Girls, you two want to play doctor for Chakotay?”

“Oh, yes!” Naomi said as they walked up the stairs.

“Go ahead and find a heating pad and put some warm water on a washcloth or hand towel.”

“Okay!” they both chimed and opened the door, beginning their hunt. The adults followed, and after closing the door and removing their boots and jackets, made their way to the living room. Chakotay sat down on the couch and laid his head back on it.

“I’ll get you some water and some Excedrin,” Kathryn said and went to seek out the medicine from her purse and got a glass of water from the kitchen.

She came back and handed both to him, which he swallowed and downed quickly. The girls came with the requested items...as well as a toy thermometer, stethoscope, hospital gown, and wooden tongue depressor.

Kathryn took the heating pad and activated it, resting it on the side of the couch.  
Kathryn stifled a laugh and said, “Lay down, Chakotay. Girls, adjust the pillows.”

The girls moved the pillows to the arm of the couch and Chakotay lifted his socked feet up onto the sofa.

Naomi placed the washcloth on his forehead and Chakotay let out a sigh of some relief. “Time to take your temperature,” she said and placed the toy thermometer in his mouth. He frowned deeply but then relented and closed his eyes, content to play with the girls. 

Kathryn watched on as he did everything the two little “Doctors” instructed him to do. Despite Chakotay’s rough nature when she first met him, he was quite sweet playing with the girls. Kathryn could tell that he was just one big teddy bear.

After an hour of play, the girls asked for some food. “Well let’s see what your mother has in the kitchen, shall we?” Kathryn responded and led the girls away from the recuperating Chakotay. 

Sekaya had warned her guest that the kitchen was in a bit of a messy state. But Kathryn was not prepared for the sight before her with a kitchen sink nearly full of dishes. The countertops were dusted with a layer of white flour, and the batch of unbaked cookie dough was sitting precariously on the edge of the stove top. Kathryn looked around in hopes to spot a bowl of fruit or something prepackaged. She scratched the cupboards, the fridge, then the pantry, but there wasn’t anything already prepared. 

“We should finish making the cookies for mommy,” Teya suggested and Naomi agreed. Kathryn’s eyes grew wide, she dreaded the thought of having to cook, especially since she knew she was going to burn it or ruin it somehow.

“That is a very nice idea Teya, but I’m not much of a cook,” she tried to sway the seven-year-old from her idea. 

“That’s okay. Uncle Chakotay is a great cook, he’ll help us.” 

Before Kathryn could respond Teya hand ran back to fetch her uncle. They both returned a moment later, Teya looking pleased with herself and Chakotay with an amused smirk on his. “My sister knows how to leave a mess, doesn’t she?” he chuckled, looking around at the state of things. 

“Teya wants to bake, but I-”

“Let me guess, you don’t know how to cook,” Chakotay jumped in. 

“No,” she rested her hands firmly on her hips. “I know how, I’m just very, very, bad at it.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to show you that, too.”

“With your track record, I am not sure that even you can make my cooking better. Plus, you are a recovering patient, remember?”

“Hey, what can I say? The girls miraculously healed me.”

Kathryn had hoped that would change his mind, but apparently not.

“It looks like my sister was making some sugar cookies,” he said, looking over at the recipe card on the island. He looked around and found some aprons and threw one to Kathryn.

“Suit up.”

The girls laughed and he threw aprons to them as well. “Munchkins included.”

He looked into the oven to see if there was anything there and took out a sheet of cookies that were already made, set them on a dining table, and turned the oven on to 350 degrees.

“Okay, so we need to knead it a bit since I don’t know how much she did before she left.” he started to do so and then said, “Now we need to take an amount like this,” he took a hunk of dough into his hand, “and make it into a ball like this.”

The ladies, young and old, copied Chakotay.

“How’s this?” Naomi asked.

“Perfect!”

Teya asked, “How about this one?”

“You’re a rockstar.”

Kathryn didn’t ask when the dough crumbled through her fingers.

“I told you,” she said.

He chuckled and said, “It’s not you. You have some dried-out dough that’s no longer good. Just put it in that bowl over there and grab another handful.”

Giving him a look as if he just made that up, she followed his directions and started anew.

“There, now that’s it,” he said to Kathryn. “Now repeat.”

They used up all the dough in their sugar balls and Chakotay took out a cookie sheet with a cookie mat and set them down. 

“Oh, now we spread them out. An inch and a half, right uncle?” Teya said.

“Yes.”

They did so and by the time they were done, the oven was ready and hot to the preheated temperature. Chakotay popped the tray in the oven with a flare the two girls enjoyed.

“Now we wait. Twelve to fifteen minutes.” He took out the timer and set it.

Kathryn sighed in relief that it was done. That is, until…

“Are we gonna decorate the sugar cookies that are already out, Chakotay?” Naomi asked.

“Might as well.”

They shuffled over to the dining table, the girls trailing flour with them on their shoes, with flour already in their hair.

Chakotay went to the fridge where there were some bags of icing that were ready to go. He brought them to the table.

“I’ve got the sprinkles!” Teya yelled.

Chakotay placed the icing down and rubbed his head. “Tey Bear, use your indoor voice, please.”

She replied in a hushed tone, “Oh, sorry. I just really like sprinkles.”

Kathryn giggled.

“I know,” he said and went back, returning with scissors to cut the tips off of the icing bags. He cut the tips and said, “Okay, decorate.”

The girls went straight to work, jabbering about the colors of sprinkles they would use.

Kathryn held the bag in her hand, finally settling on a star-shaped cookie.

Chakotay took a seat next to her at the table and selected a cookie for himself to decorate. Kathryn lifted the pipette up to the cookie and her hands shook as she tried several times to start but never did. 

Chakotay noticed her hesitation and whispered to her, “This isn’t really cooking. You can’t ruin it with your frosting skills.”

“It’s not that,” she replied, setting everything down. “I-I haven’t decorated christmas cookies since...” her voice dropped off. 

This afternoon had been exciting and wonderful. Teya, Naomi, even Chakotay had all been wonderful, but as the excitement mellowed Kathryn began to think of her own family. Of her Mother and sister in Indiana. Of her father she had lost during this time of year when she was a little girl. Kathryn’s hand instinctively went for her locket around her neck and played with it between her fingers. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease. I was trying to help you relax.” Chakotay set down his own cookie, turning his full attention to Kathryn. 

“It's not that,” she said, her voice quivering as she blinked back tears. “My father loved decorating cookies with my sister and me. It’s what we did as a family and since his passing I can’t bring myself to do it. I don’t want to do it without him.”

Kathryn jumped out of her chair and briskly walked to the next room. The girls were too enthralled with their task that they hadn’t seen what transpired between the adults. 

“Those look wonderful, girls. Keep it up, I’ll be right back.” Chakotay got up as well. 

“‘Kay!” the girls answered in unison. 

Chakotay spotted Kathryn in the living room in front of the window staring inside the golden locket she was wearing, crying at whatever was inside. Chakotay treaded lightly into the room.

Kathryn must have sensed his presence because she began talking, “My father died when I was nine-years old. It was a car accident, three days before Christmas.” She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. “He was coming to see my ballet recital for the Nutcracker, but he never made it.”

Chakotay grabbed a box of tissues on a small table and held them out for her. “I’m so sorry,” he began in a gentle tone. 

“Thanks,” she said and took a few tissues to dab at her eyes. “I really miss him during this time of year, you know?”

“I do. That pain of not having them with you hurts like nothing else.” 

Kathryn gave a nod, closed the locket, and held it in her palm against her chest. Chakotay wanted to say more but a noise of something dropping onto the floor demanded his attention instead.

Chakotay looked back and said over his shoulder, “What did you little munchkins do?”

“Nothing,” they said in chorus.

He moved to turn back but before he did he said, “If you change your mind about decorating, I’ll have some stars set aside for you.” 

Chakotay went back and she heard him say to the girls, “So, you love sprinkles so much that they fell onto the ground?”

Kathryn couldn’t help but let a bubble of a laugh escape. She collected herself and decided to return, if only to watch the chaos. When she did, Kathryn saw Teya with a broom and Naomi with a dustpan as they swept up a cornucopia of sprinkles that now made the floor look every festive in greens and reds.

“Miss Kathryn, you might be short on sprinkles for your cookies,” Naomi said.

“That’s all right. I’m a bit...tired...from skating. You can use the sprinkles,” Kathryn said.

“Oh yeah. I remember when I skated for the first time. I was sooooo tired,” Teya said, as she swept the last of the sprinkles into the dustpan. 

Chakotay chuckled at the dramatic elongation of his niece and brought the trash can over. Teya stood up and poured the contents of the dustpan. 

“Go put the dustpan and brooms away, please,” Chakotay said to the girls and they put them away. “Make sure to wash your hands so the cookies are germ-free.” 

The girls returned with clean hands a moment later and resumed their cookie artwork. A door creaked open and a, “We’re back,” rang through the house.

“Mommy!” the girls squealed and ran towards the front door.

“Are they like this all of the time?” Kathryn whispered. 

“All. Of. The Time,” he whispered back as the timer went off. Chakotay donned some oven mitts, which resembled lobster claws, opened the oven, and slid the cookies out. He set them on the stove, closed the doors, and turned the oven off with the grace and ease of a master chef. 

Sam and Sekaya made their way into the kitchen to set down some groceries. “Well, what do we have here?” Sekaya asked.

“Finishing your mess,” her brother answered.

“Mom, we went skating!” Naomi said.

Teya continued, “Miss Kathryn didn’t know how to skate and uncle tried to show her-”

“-and then they fell and he had to show her how to drive the snowmobile because he hurt his head-” Naomi added.

“-and then we made and decorated cookies!” Teya finished.

“Looks like you had a full afternoon!” Sam chuckled. 

“And we might need more sprinkles, mommy,” Teya said blushing slightly. 

Sekaya laughed and said, “You always need more sprinkles.” She kissed the top of Teya's and then looked at Kathryn and said, “You did great with them. Thank you. It was great to have a break, even if it was just for a few hours.”

“The girls are lovely,” Kathryn said.

“How’s the head?” Sekaya asked her brother.

“It’s fine." Chakotay rubbed at the spot that hit the ice. He could tell it was going to be tender for a while. 

Kathryn took off the radio and handed it to Sekaya. “This is yours.”

Kathryn then loosened the apron and set it down on the counter. “I’ll leave the rest of the cookies to you. I need to make a phone call.”

“Of course.”

Kathryn made her way to the phone and sat down by the stairs. She dialed Mark’s number and heard his voice...on the voicemail. Her face fell once again and she gave a frustrated sigh as it once again said his voicemail was full. She hung up the phone on the receiver in defeat.


	3. The Christmas Bazaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the town's Christmas bazaar brings up uncomfortable situations and an idea to help the inn.

=/\=

The next day Kathryn’s body ached all over, her backside bruised from the fall onto the bench. Everything else could be claimed by the ice skating lesson with Chakotay and the girls. Though she longed for a bath or another dip into the hot springs to relax her muscles, she did not want a repeat of the other day. Instead, Kathryn took a nice, long, hot shower in one of the communal bathrooms before heading down for some food. 

She dressed in a pair of thick-black fleece leggings and threw on an oversized red flannel shirt she had recently bought. The items had no shape or style to them, but they were incredibly comfortable and she was determined to keep wearing them at home once she left the Delta Pine Inn and was back in the city. 

Sekaya and Teya were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Kathryn rounded the corner. “Moo-Morming-M-Mathryn,” Teya greeted with a mouth full of French toast. 

“Teya,” her mother frowned. “How many times must I tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”

“It’s always going to be at least one more time, sister,” Chakotay smiled, answering for his niece as he entered from the kitchen with a fresh stack of French toast. 

“Morning, Teya,” Kathryn responded and smelled the aroma wafting from the French toast. “Oh, that smells delicious.”

“Help yourself to the stack,” Chakotay said.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Would you like some orange juice?” Sekaya held a glass pitcher.

“Yes, please.” 

Sekaya took the cup that was part of the place setting and poured the juice while Kathryn took her fork and plopped some French toast on her plate.

“Here you go, the pot just finished brewing,” Chakotay placed a rather large Christmas mug on her place mat as well next to the juice. Kathryn eyed the contents, black as Chakotay’s hair, which was utterly perfect. 

“So what are your plans for today?” Chakotay asked, taking a plate for himself and having a seat. 

“Well,” she began, while buttering her toast. “If you're not busy today, can I get a ride into town to check my voice messages on my phone?”

“It just so happens that we are all headed into town for a Christmas bazaar downtown. You are welcome to join us,” Sekaya mentioned. 

“I would enjoy that very much, thank you.” Kathryn took a bite of the hot-fluffy-buttery French toast and was enraptured at how delicious it was. In the city, Kathryn would usually forgo breakfast and maintain herself purely on coffee. Of course if she had someone cooking for her, who made meals taste this good, she’d never skip breakfast again. 

An hour later, Kathryn lay on her bed with a sizable food baby sticking out of her baggy flannel. On the one hand, she cursed herself for eating so much; on the other she wished she could fit in one more piece. It was clear that Chakotay was indeed a master chef. A little knock sounded from her door and she called for the person to enter. The door opened and Teya poked her head through to say, “Uncle says it’s time to go, Ms. Kathryn. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Teya, I just ate a little too much that’s all. I’ll be right down.” Kathryn groaned trying to sit herself up. 

“Okay! I’ll tell mommy,” she replied chiperly and bounced off. Kathryn shook her head, that child certainly did have an endless supply of energy reserves. 

A minute later, there was another knock on the door and she called them in, expecting it was Teya again.

Sekaya entered and said, “I have some Tums. Teya told me you had a stomach ache,” then handed them to her.

“Yes. Chakotay’s food is so good that I became a glutton,” Kathryn said and sat up, taking the antacids before opening the container and plopping two into her mouth.

Sekaya laughed. “He is a great cook, isn’t he? I am not nearly as skilled in the kitchen as he is. I think he gets that from our grandmother.”

“Grandmother?”

“Yes. She and my grandfather started the Delta Christmas Tree Farm seventy years ago. It was their passion. They loved making people happy and she loved stuffing the bellies of whoever came through that door. Our parents kept the tradition as long as they could, even after mother died. Father tried as hard as he could to continue, but then he became very sick and it was all just too much for him to handle. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to fully recuperate from the financial losses. So, I created the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast in hopes that maybe one day we can get the farm running, but as you can see, you’re our only guest.”

“You know, I’m actually a marketing director. If you need help getting the word out there about the Inn, I can offer some ideas.”

“Oh, you are! Yes, that would be great. We can take any advice you can give us.”

“One idea is that you need some kind of internet connection here, something like satellite internet. Then, we can make a website through one of the free sites I know about, that aren't half bad. Also, your property has so much to offer: ice skating, hot springs...in the future you could even have holiday baking classes, sleigh ride tours… I think the property is large enough that you could even have individual cabins for couples. I mean, you have a hotel not far from here that people flock to during the holiday season to escape that is overbooked right now. In the summer, you still have the pond and it still can be a retreat.”

“Those sound like great ideas.” Sekaya thought as Kathryn drank some water from a water bottle she had. “Maybe when we go into town I can check on the satellite internet stuff.”

“Mommy! Are we going?” they heard from Teya downstairs.

Sekaya asked Kathryn, “Are you up to still go into town?”

“Absolutely, the Tums have done their job. Let’s go.”

When they made it downstairs, Chakotay pretended to look at a watch he didn’t wear. “What was taking so long?” 

“Your food was so delicious that Kathryn ate too much. I gave her some antacids and now it looks like we are waiting on you with all these silly questions,” Sekaya remarked sarcastically as the women put their cold gear on.

Chakotay smiled and they headed out the door.

…

The small downtown was a buzz with shops and customers displaying their goods under tents all down the main drag, which had been blocked off to traffic. Teya begged her mother to get her face painted and then see Santa in order to give him her Christmas list, leaving Chakotay in Kathryn’s company. 

“This is so nice,” Kathryn said offhandedly, taking in the view. 

“Not much of this going on in the city, I’d wager,” Chakotay followed her instep through the crowd. 

“Not so much,” she smirked. Kathryn stopped at a booth that had a wonderful display of handcrafted jewelry and a few antique pocket watches. Kathryn eyed the craftsmanship of the pieces then remembered the hand carved toys in the abandoned Santa’s workshop she had visited. “Chakotay, why don’t you have a stand for your wood carvings here?” 

“We talked about this.”

“Yeah, but if you just displayed them I bet people would develop some interest and-”

“I said no, Kathryn!” Chakotay barked, startling a few people standing close.  
Chakotay turned into the crowd and moved away before his emotions got the better of him. 

Kathryn bit her lip and tucked hair behind her ear before she continued to look at the different booths. She decided to buy a few items for her mother and sister upon eyeing them and knowing they absolutely had to have them. She felt a sour pit in her stomach after upsetting Chakotay. She didn’t mean to push him, Kathryn was known to be a shark when it came to persuading and usually got her way in business. But Chakotay’s carvings were not a business, certainly not her business, but clearly it was very personal to him. 

She ducked into the internet cafe once more, paid to use the computer, and sat down her bags at a table in the corner. Kathryn took out her phone and with a ding she was bombarded with several different notifications once service on the phone came alive. She had several voicemails from work and decided to address them in emails to the appropriate recipients. Once those fires were damped, she listened to the next voicemail, which happened to be from Mark.

_‘Hi, Kathy. I wanted to let you know that the company has flown me to Singapore to conclude the deal with the Goregio foundation, it was all very last minute. Once again, I am sorry I couldn’t make it out this weekend, but I hope you are getting pampered like the princess you are. Once I’m back in the states we’ll have some things to discuss but until then, enjoy your getaway. Mark.’_

Kathryn deleted the voicemail and shoved the phone into her purse. Mark wanted her to be pampered. Well, she was certainly getting pampered alright with marvelous meals, scenic hot springs, and ice skating lessons all courtesy of the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast, and by extension, Chakotay and his family. Her time was almost up on the computer but Kathryn was finished with her business. She decided to wander over to Neelix’s cafe and grab a coffee to go before trying to find the others. 

Kathryn walked into the packed cafe and sat down once again at the bar counter top. She set down her gloves and took off her scarf while waiting for some to take her order. The mayor himself made his way to her and greeted her with a toothy grin. “Back again so soon? Kathryn isn’t it?”

She nodded. 

“Well, welcome back. What can I get started for you?”

“Just a coffee. Black. To-go”

“That’s it? No food?” He looked disappointed. 

“No food today, Mr. Neelix,” she patted her belly, “I have eaten enough for two with Chakotay’s French toast.”

“Eating for two, well that calls for a celebration!” he giggled with glea. “Here, coffee is on me,” he handed her a to-go cup. “And if you need a place to hold a baby shower my cafe is always open.” He winked. 

Now that she finally had a chance to get a word in she blushed and said, “Oh, no, no, no, no. I’m,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “not pregnant. I was just trying to say that I ate too much.”

“Oh! I’m sorry..I just assumed...oh, dear...please, the drink is still on me for the embarrassment I have caused you,” Neelix said, flustered at his ginormous falter. 

Kathryn said a quick, “Thanks,” grabbed her gloves and scarf, and decided to make a swift exit before Mr. Neelix could say anything more.

Her cheeks were still burning as the cold air nipped at them when she stepped out. She let out a sigh and started to walk with the crowd. Kathryn had thought about having children, she imagined that she would make a good mother, even though Mark was firm on not having them. It was a touchy subject and whenever she brought it up in passing, Mark always was able to distract himself, divert the conversation, or simply explain that they had busy lifestyles with no room for children. The mishap with Mr. Neelix inadvertently reopened that tender spot within her. 

Spending yesterday with the girls and Chakotay reminded Kathryn that she wanted a family some day. Mark was sweet and kind when he was around, but his status quo was never going to extend beyond Kathryn and he. Watching Chakotay as he played with Naomi and Teya, helping decorate cookies with them, noticing how patient he was with the girls and herself, made Kathryn realize that even if she managed to change Mark’s mind he would never be that way with children. He would probably let them slither away as if they were reptiles, self-sufficient from birth. 

Kathryn managed to spot Sekaya and Teya at the hot chocolate stand and headed over. As she approached, Teya waved at her with a very large, sparkly, blue and white snowflake painted on the side of her face.

Teya noticed her drink. “Miss Kathryn, did you get hot chocolate, too?”

“No, I have some coffee.”

“How do you like my face paint?” Teya said and turned to show off her face art.

“It’s very sparkly. It suits you.”

The girl beamed and said, “Have you had hot chestnuts before?”

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

Teya tugged on her mother. “Mommy, we should get some nuts! Please?”

Sekaya laughed and said, “Okay. Will you be using your allowance?”

Teya’s face froze and she contemplated. “Yes, I think so.”

Sekaya gave Kathryn a side wink and said, “Okay. I know you have enough. Let’s go over there.”

Teya smiled and grabbed Kathryn’s hand to lead her to the hot chestnut stand. When they made it, Sekaya whispered, “Go ahead and order one small bag, Teya. Just like I showed you.”

“Hi! May I have one small bag of hot chestnuts, please?”

The stand worker, the blond man Kathryn had seen at B’Elanna’s shop, said, “Why, of course. And you know what, I’ll throw in a couple extra for the use of ‘please’.”

Teya smiled and the man worked on the order. He brought out the bag on a plate and said to Teya, “That will be $3.50, ma’am,” he said with a smile.

Teya went into her little beaded candy-cane striped purse and took out the scrunched bills and two quarters. She raised herself on her tippy toes to hand the money over. The blond man counted the money and said, “Thank you for your business. Be very careful. These are hot. I’ll give these to your mom so you don’t burn your hands, princess.”

“Thank you!” Teya said.

Sekaya chuckled warmly as she took hold of the chestnuts and said, “Thanks, Tom. How are things working out with B’Elanna?”

He shook his head and said, “I don’t think she’s interested. I’ve tried everything that I can think of. I think she likes those cars more than people.”

“You like cars, too, Tom. Maybe you should tack onto that.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he huffed. 

“That, or you can try reading her poetry. If I remember she liked someone by the name of Kling On,” Sekaya replied. 

“You’re making that up!”

“Am not. Go to the library and look him up.”

“I think I’ll start with the car thing. Thanks, Sekaya.” The blond man tipped his hat to the ladies and greeted the customer behind them. 

Meanwhile, Chakotay walked without purpose through the busy street of the bazaar. He glanced from booth to booth as he strolled and found nothing of particular interest on display. Truth was, he had been wandering much longer than just today. Chakotay’s desires to see the world took him far and away from this place for many years, which his father was not too supportive of. 

When Chakotay returned home to help Sekaya with their father’s affairs, anger grew in his heart that his father did not inform him of his condition sooner. That anger turned into a tar inside his soul and, for the better part of a year, kept him from moving on from this place. He wasn’t angry that he had to help his sister start the Inn; he wasn’t angry he got to see his niece every day. He was angry because he felt lost within himself. 

It had only been in the last few days that he didn’t feel that loss. Something had changed, something within him had changed. The Delta Pine Bed & Breakfast had its first customer. Could Kathryn’s stay really mark the beginning for Sekaya’s dreams? Could it mark a new future of the Delta Pine Tree farm? Mark a new future for him?

When Chakotay had found her in the middle of a snowstorm in high heels, a pencil skirt, and two large suitcases in tow he thought she was an entitled, half-witted, city woman. But it turned out that Kathryn was, in fact, a fierce and determined force to be reckoned with. Someone who looked just as good in baggy flannel as she did in that pencil skirt. 

He found that his mind had been wandering ever since yesterday when she held his head while her striking blue eyes looked down at him. Chakotay had to admit he enjoyed the witty banter between them. She was so good with the girls yesterday and they absolutely adored her. Teya couldn’t stop talking about “Miss Kathryn”. 

Kathryn, herself, had pains similar to his own. Based on what she told him when she had refused to decorate the cookies, she lost her father during Christmas time, albeit it many more years prior than his own father. Yet, the apparent weight she felt the weight of her father’s passing seemed to mirror his own. Although his father did not pass away during the holiday season, his father’s love of Christmas made the season weigh heavier on Chakotay. Despite this, Chakotay had not lost the Christmas spirit like Kathryn appeared to. 

He started to wonder if that was also the reason why she couldn’t listen to Christmas music that first day in his truck. Chakotay felt like he had been the only one who had been suffering, which now he knew to be very naïve. He held that suffering with those wooden carved toys, each of them carved with memories of his father doing the same every year. It was how he kept his father’s memory alive. Chakotay was afraid that if he stopped that meant that his father was truly gone. He gritted his jaw. Kathryn has suggested that he give the carvings away. His father did that. That was his job...which Chakotay was taking over, essentially. Why did he cling onto them? They were collecting dust in the workshop when they could be loved and enjoyed. Was he so selfish to deprive children of such happiness? He could still hold onto some of his father’s carvings and Chakotay knew in his heart that his father would have wanted children to have his creations. He had snapped at Kathryn and it was unjustified. She had a point and she deserved an apology for his behavior.

Chakotay spotted the woman who weighed heavily on his mind with his sister and niece sitting on a bench eating what appeared to be chestnuts. He had hoped to catch her alone to apologize but now that she was protected by a shield of the feminine kind, he was at a loss of how or when he would be able to. Before he could stall some more, his ever-observant niece called out to him.

“Uncle Chakotay!”

He smiled. It took a few years when she was little to be able to say his name. She had called him Chaky until she was finally able to say it. He walked over to the ladies and said, “Enjoying your little delicacy?”

“Why yes, we are,” Teya said. “Would you like some?”

“No, thank you, Tey Bear.”

He noticed that Kathryn was trying to look as if everything was normal but caught her glancing away at the chestnuts.

“Kathryn just had a wonderful idea to help the inn. Share it,” Sekaya said.

“Oh, it was a silly idea,” Kathryn tried to deflect it.

“No, it isn’t. She suggested a Christmas Eve party to bring some attention to the property and work with the local businesses.”

Chakotay blinked. “A party?” 

Teya piped in, “Yeah! She said we can have ice skating, cookie decorating...ohhh maybe a gingerbread making contest!”

Sekaya said, “Maybe we could even freshen up the workshop and dress it up with some lights for a dance. Repair the old sleigh.”

Kathryn’s face fell at the mention of the workshop. That was not her idea.

Teya squealed, “A dance! Oh, I can wear my dress!”

Kathryn stammered, “I-”

“I think that it’s a great idea,” Chakotay cut in.

“You do?” Kathryn asked.

“The inn needs the publicity,” he said plainly.

“I’ll need to take stock back at home of what we have and make a list,” Sekaya said and stood up and so did Teya and Kathryn, still a bit stunned at his ready acceptance.

“Yay! A party to plan. I’ll help! Let’s go home!” Teya said and bounded. Sekaya quickly followed as they made their way to Sekaya’s car.

Teya’s pace and energy overstepped the adults but Sekaya kept in step, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay to walk alongside each other. Kathryn started to pick up her feet but when she felt Chakotay’s hand gently touch her arm, she looked at him and slowed down. He dropped his hand and continued to walk.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I was angry for no reason but my own and I shouldn’t have yelled. I had some time to think and you’re right. The carvings are just gathering dust and my father would have wanted the toys to go to children who would enjoy them.”

“And the workshop? It wasn’t my idea but...are you really willing for it to be turned into a dance hall?” Kathryn said, treading carefully.

“It wouldn’t hurt to have an uplift. It has sat neglected long enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Chakotay gave a warm smile to show his sincerity and Kathryn smiled back. “Plus, it gives my niece a chance to wear a princess dress. How can I say no to that?”

…

When they arrived at the inn, the four shed their outerwear and placed their snow covered boots in the closet. 

“Anyone hungry?” Chakotay asked. 

All three women replied yes. Teya, in preparation of being a princess for the party, swooned and acted as though she would parish without lunch soon. “Alright,” he chuckled. “I’ll be preparing some grub.”

“I’m going to freshen up a bit and then I’ll join you.” Kathryn smiled as well at Teya’s antics before heading to her room. Once inside she set down her gifts for her mother and sister she took a glance in the mirror at her horrendous hat hair. Kathryn grabbed a brush to straighten the unruly locks, then adjusted her clothing so she didn’t look as though she had just rolled out of bed. It was then that she gasped and began looking around frantically. She looked in and around her bags and anything she had touched since returning from town. Kathryn then made her way downstairs to look through her coat scarf, gloves, and even her boots. When she didn’t find what she was looking for, she went looking for Sekaya.

“Sekaya?”

“In the kitchen,” she called.

Kathryn went over and asked, “Can I check your car for something?”

“Yes, of course. What’s wrong?”

“I lost my father’s locket. It’s not in my room, I checked my coat in the closet, maybe it slipped off in the car…” she said in a panicked voice. 

“I’ll help you look,” she said and they made their way outside. Sekaya helped turn over every square inch of her vehicle but they returned empty-handed.

“Anything?” Chakotay asked when they came inside and set the plates in front of them on the island.

“No.” She said with a defeated look on her face, sitting down. “I know I had it on before we left. It must have fallen off in town. My father gave me that locket... it has his picture inside,” she sighed.

Kathryn eyed the plate of food but had lost her appetite. “Christmas Eve is just a few days away...I better get a list started of things we should go over before then. Excuse me.” 

Chakotay watched Kathryn leave the kitchen, the food untouched. She looked defeated and he wanted to comfort her so much. Chakotay rounded the island to go after her but Sekaya's hand to his arm gave him pause. “Give her a minute brother.”

Chakotay tugged his ear and gave her a nod. 

…

There was a knock on Kathyn’s door later that evening.

“Yes?” Kathryn answered.

“The installers for the satellite internet came and it’s all ready to go,” Chakotay said through the door.

“Already? That was fast.”

“Yep.”

There was a pause and Chakotay said, “You haven’t eaten since this morning. Want me to bring up something?” 

Chakotay heard footsteps and backed away from the door. Soon the latch on the door moved and the doorknob turned. Kathryn stepped out, closing the door with a thin laptop and a notepad in her hand. “Actually, I am hungry. I think I‘ll come down and work while I eat.”

Chakotay offered a small smile and nodded. He was glad that Kathryn looked less upset about her missing locket. They walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. “I still have some pasta from earlier. Want me to heat that up or make something else?”

“That’ll be fine,” she said, placed her items on the island counter, and made her way to the coffee pot to pour herself a mug. Chakotay was glad he just recently brewed some, hoping the smell might entice her to come down. Kathryn sat with the mug and rotated to look towards the window at the falling snow. 

“It’ll be impossible to find it now,” she sighed.

Chakotay got the pasta from the fridge and put it on the stove to heat. “I called some stores in town to keep an eye out for it.”

She turned around and said, “Thanks,” before drinking her coffee. Kathryn took out a pen from her pocket and wrote on her notepad.

“You’ll find it, Kathryn,” he tried to reassure her.

Kathryn opened her laptop and went to the wireless settings. As if reading her mind, Chakotay said, “The internet’s under, ‘Delta Pine Inn.’ Password is, ‘Santa.’”

She nodded and connected to it.

“I’m surprised you brought a laptop with you on vacation,” Chakotay remarked as he stirred the sizzling pasta.

“I can’t help it,” she said and started to fiddle with her laptop.

Chakotay turned the stove off and placed the pasta on a plate. He got out a napkin and fork and put it before her. He heard her stomach growl and he suppressed a grin.

“So, Chakotay....Are you a cook?” she asked as she stuck a fork into a pasta tube.

Chakotay chuckled and said, “Only when I want to eat.”

“What do you do? I mean, I know that carving is just a hobby and you came here to help Sekaya.”

“I was an architect.”

Surprised, she said, “An architect?”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes and no. So that means you have worked in the city, too. You said, ‘was’. What happened?”

“Partly my father’s passing, partly because I had just gotten out of a bad relationship, and partly because my sister needed me,” he explained. “I did work in the city, I was part of the great rat-race, but it didn’t make me truly happy.”

“And what makes you truly happy, Chakotay?”

“Being with my family.”

“That must be nice,” she replied, taking a bite of the creamy pasta. 

“What about you? What makes Kathryn Janeway truly happy?” he smirked, folding his arms across himself and leaned back against the countertop. 

“A bath,” she sighed sarcastically, and Chakotay laughed at her answer. 

“I guess I kind of took that away from you the other day. Sorry about that.”

“It's fine; I’ll manage. But my true passion is exploring. I like to travel to new places and experience new things. The reason I was going to the Risa Hotel is because I’ve never been before and neither has Mark.”

Chakotay shifted on his feet, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kathryn and she quickly changed the subject. “But thanks to you and the snowstorm, I get to experience the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast. I am your first contact with customers, too. If I had made it to Risa Hotel I’d be there all alone,” her voice dropped off. Kathryn shook her head and continued, “I have new friends here, Sekaya, Teya, and you.”

Kathryn took a few more bites of her food. Chakotay warmly smiled and said, “And we now have a new friend as well. Not to mention, a babysitter.”

Kathryn guffawed and took a swig of coffee. “Teya reminds me of Phoebe, my younger sister. She was like the Energizer bunny. She kept going, and going, and going. I had to be the babysitter at times just to relieve my parents. But hey, I got paid a decent allowance for their sanity breaks and was able to save up for my first out-of-state trip.”

“I didn’t realize you had a sibling as well. How much younger is your sister?”

“Five years younger.”

“Ah. Little sisters are something else, huh?”

“You bet.”

“I bet she misses you right now.”

“Yes. She and my mother both do. They always want me back home for the holidays.”

Curious, Chakotay asked, “Where is ‘home’? Indiana, right?”

Surprised he remembered from their snowstorm introduction, she said, “Yes. Bloomington, Indiana. Our family farm is still there.”

“So you really did grow up around farmers.”

“I did.”

“Hmm!” 

He still sounded skeptical. Kathryn set down her fork and opened her laptop. “Come here,” she ordered. Chakotay rounded the island and stood directly behind her. “Look at those,” she pointed to the screen with a background of a garden composed of dozens of pink and white rose bushes.

“They are beautiful,” Chakotay said, leaning over her to get a closer look at the picture. 

“Yep and they were all mine,” she smirked, the scent of his pine and sandalwood cologne filling her senses once again. It took away all her thought at that moment. Chakotay smelled good all of the time, but with him currently standing so close, it made Kathryn’s cheeks warm.

She cleared her throat and then brought up a website on her screen. “I, uh, I was thinking of using this as the website template for the inn. We would need to take some pictures to upload.”

He shifted closer to look at the tools on the side of the site and her breath hitched in her throat.

“I...was thinking this could be the home page,” she clicked again, “here is where we can put activities and amenities,” and she clicked, “and this is where the guests can make reservations.”

“That sounds great. I want to check something.” His skin brushed hers as he moved his hand to the mousepad. Kathryn slowly curled her fingers into her palm and Chakotay paused before resuming. The action sparked a warm wave of goosebumps within and she gulped, heat filling her cheeks even further. He did say something but his hesitation made her wonder if he had the same reaction. Time slowed for a moment and she looked down and off to the side, wondering what he was thinking.

Chakotay smelled her lavender fragrance she emanated. He had first smelled it while he held onto her on the snowmobile and was smelling it once again. Chakotay froze when he touched her dainty hand with his own and a wave of emotion flushed over him unexpectedly. It felt so natural to be so close to her. 

He noticed that she had stilled as well. Did she feel it, too? He cleared his throat but kept his hand where it was and said, “We can add businesses that we work with here.”

Kathryn blinked, “Yes, we can.” She reached for her coffee but ended up bumping into Chakotay’s arm and knocked over the mug. 

“I’ll get some paper towels,” Chakotay said and pulled away.

“Y-yes, I’ll help,” she said and followed him around the island. Chakotay reached up to grab a roll and turned to head off the mess quickly before it spilled onto the floor. In his haste he bumped into Kathryn, knocking her completely off balance. Kathryn threw out her arms to steady herself and Chakotay dropped the roll and reached out for Kathryn’s waist. He snapped her upright and Kathryn’s hands flew to his chest. 

Kathryn gaped up at him as she felt his thundering heart beating in his chest. His strong hands held her firm against his body and his coffee brown eyes stared intensely down at her. Kathryn’s knees grew weak and she wanted very much for him to kiss her. Her eyes flicked down to his parted lips and heart raced with anticipation. 

“Uncle!” shouted the powerful voice of the seven-year-old resident.

Chakotay’s grip fell away once Kathryn was righted on her own two feet. “Sorry, are you okay?” he asked, taking a step back. 

Kathryn tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and patted her burning cheeks with the back of her hand. “Uh...yes..sorry.”

“No, no, I should have been watching where I was going.” Chakotay knelt down to pick up the paper towels. 

“UNCLE!” the shout came again. 

“I’d better go see what she needs, excuse me.” Chakotay handed the roll to Kathryn and exited the kitchen swiftly. Leaving Kathryn to wonder what would have happened if Teya hadn’t called.


	4. The Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beautiful jewelry needs to be on beautiful women."

=/\=

Kathryn hardly slept a wink the previous night. The actions in the kitchen and the planning for the party had wrapped around like a coil in her mind. The plan for today was to check on the status of her car and go into town to make arrangements and gather supplies for the party. Chakotay was already gone by the time she had readied for breakfast and thus got a ride from Sekaya into town.

When Kathryn didn’t see her car in front of B’Elanna’s shop, she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was being worked on. She stepped inside of the building that smelled strongly of oil and lube and pressed the bell. Next to the silver service bell there was a stack of flyers advertising inner tube rentals. 

B’Elanna came into view, wiping her hands off on a rag.

“Hi. I was wondering if there were any updates on the parts for my car, the Voyager model?”

“Oh. Miss Janeway. Right. All of the parts have been shipped and are en route now. None of them have arrived just yet. Still may take a few days.”

Kathryn nodded. She was not as desperate as she once was for the repairs to be done, now that she wasn’t headed to Risa, but she still wanted her car back. “Well, at least we know the parts are on their way.”

B’Elanna nodded. Kathryn remembered how that one man, Tom, had a crush on B’Elanna. “You should come to the Christmas Eve party we’re having at the inn.”

“A party?” B’Elanna said.

Kathryn picked up a flyer and said, “Yes, and you rent inner tubes…” Ideas were starting to come to her at that moment. “I have a proposal for you.”

“I’m listening,” B’Elanna’s brow raised, giving her a wrinkled forehead. 

“The Christmas Eve Party is to promote the Inn. “If you were to allow us to use your equipment for the event, we would promote your rental business.”

“Oh, that,” B’Elanna laughed in disbelief. “That was just an idea Tom had. I haven’t actually rented any.”

“Then this seems like a perfect opportunity for you to see how much interest there is actually renting them. ”

B”Elanna thought about it for a minute and said, “What the hell. Why not?”

Kathryn smiled a toothy grin and said. “Great! I’ll take this flyer with me. When should I come by for equipment?”

“Any time.”

“Great!” She turned to leave excited with her new idea. “Oh, and bring Tom to the party. He may have even more ideas he can share. It’s Christmas Eve at seven. See you there!”

She exited before B’Elanna could say no.

…

Chakotay did some last-minute Christmas shopping while also looking for supplies for Teya’s must-have list she made last night. However, his main mission was to see if he could find Kathryn’s locket along the way.

After having no luck finding the locket, he decided to head into Neelix’s place to warm himself up with a hot drink. He sat down and ordered some cinnamon tea at the speckled counter.

Neelix sat down next to him. “Seasons greetings, Mr. Chakotay, and how are you on this splendid day?”

“Fine, just getting some chores done. Lots to do.” Chakotay’s tea was put in front of him and he poured in some sugar and stirred it in. 

“I can understand that. I was just telling Kes, you know, the young lady in the flower shop next door. Anyway, I was telling her that the Christmas season is going to be the most trying time for her, as it is for myself, being both mayor and restaurant owner. Why, I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my neck each morning,” he chuckled, slapping the counter at his own amusement.

“Speaking of which...” Neelix dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain with a locket attached to the end of it. “I’ve been asking everyone that’s come in if they had lost this little beauty.”

Chakotay looked over at the trinket and nearly spit out his tea. “Neelix! That locket belongs to Kathryn. I’ve been looking for it all morning.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you stopped by! Make sure she gets it back, will you?” Neelix handed over the locket. “Beautiful jewelry needs to be on beautiful women,” he gave Chakotay a wink and left him to finish his drink. 

Against all odds, Chakotay had found Kathryn's locket. He took a look at the necklace. It wasn’t that the clasp simply came undone. The chain had broken a few inches from the clasp and would need to be repaired or replaced. Chakotay quickly finished his drink, fished out a few dollars from his wallet, and placed it on the counter. His feet took him out of the door and down to the jewelers.

He kept looking at the necklace in his hand. Kathryn will be so happy to get this back. The bell hanging above the door jingled upon his entry.

A man approached him. “My name is Tuvok. How may I help you, sir?” the jeweller asked, with an eyepiece dangling from his neck.

“Ah, yes. I have a broken necklace chain and I was wondering if you would be able to repair it?” Chakotay set the locket carefully down on the glass display case. The jeweller picked it up and looked at it carefully. 

“Yes, it is a simple chain design. I will be able to repair it.”

“Oh, good. I would like it repaired. As soon as possible.”

“Would you like the locket cleaned? It’s a free service we offer and will not delay your service. It takes a matter of one to two minutes.”

Chakotay smiled. “Oh, that would be great. Yes, I’d like it cleaned.”

The jeweller opened the locket and said, “I will need to take the photograph out.”

Chakotay nodded and Tuvok carefully removed the photograph with a special tool and set it on the glass. 

“I suggest you take a photo of it before I place it in a bag,” the jeweller said.

“Oh.” Chakotay took out his phone and snapped a photo. The jeweller then labelled a miniature manila envelope and placed the photo inside.

Tuvok then took out a form. “Please fill this information out and I will call you when it is repaired. I will do my best to get it in two days.”

Chakotay thought. In two days time is Christmas Eve. “Would it be ready by Christmas Eve night?”

“We have some repairs before yours but we can expedite it. It’ll cost extra and there are no guarantees.” He pointed to a fee on the form.

“That’s fine.”

Chakotay left the jewelry shop with his heart feeling lighter than when he entered. He took a look at his phone to check his time when the photo of Kathryn’s father appeared on the screen and he had an idea.


	5. The Old Delta Christmas Tree Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay go to find the perfect Christmas trees. They may find much more than just trees.

=/\=

“Okay, so are we missing anything?” Kathryn asked Sekaya after catching up with her and looked at her list. Teya was at Naomi’s, making things much easier to plan at the inn.

“Chakotay,” Sekaya said and Kathryn looked up from her list. 

“Hello, ladies,” he said as he came into the house.

“What is it? Why are you smiling?” his sister asked.

“I’m not smiling,” he said.

“Big brother, you are terrible at lying,” Sekaya said and crossed her arms.

“Okay, okay. I had an idea. We should have Kes provide poinsettias for the party and Neelix can bring some of his famous pies or maybe even cater.”

Chakotay was amazed by how quickly he came up with a cover. His sister was right, he’s not good at lying. His face always gave himself away.

“Oh, that would be nice! Kathryn can go set it up with Kes and I can talk to Neelix. Did you get the paint for the workshop?”

“Yes, sis.”

“And the lights? The kind that-”

“Yes, sis.”

“And the-”

“I got it all done, Sekaya.”

Sekaya smirked. “Good.” She looked towards the window and went, “Oh! We still need the Christmas trees for the party. Kathryn knows how many we need and the sizes. I’ll go back into town and set up with things with Kes and Neelix. You two should get the trees.”

“Okay,” Chakotay said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Why don’t I go and talk with Neelix and... Kes is it?” Kathryn asked nervously. After yesterday in the kitchen. Kathryn wasn’t sure if she and Chakotay should be alone together.

“Only one problem with that,” Sekaya stood up and grabbed her purse. 

“What?”

“You don’t have a car, Kathryn. See you soon!” Sekaya said over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

Kathryn took a breath to calm her nerves before looking at Chakotay. “Looks like we’ve been given a mission,” Kathryn said.

“Yes. I have work gloves in the truck. We’ll need to get the other items we’ll need from the shop so we can cut the trees down.”

“Cut them?” Kathryn said.

“Yes. We still have Christmas trees on the property,” he said as they walked towards their coats. 

“Oh. Yes, that makes sense.”

Chakotay grabbed Kathryn’s coat from the hook and held it out for her to put it on as though she were a child. Kathryn did not object and turned for him to slip the overcoat on. His hand lingered on her shoulder momentary before dropping away to collect his own things. 

As soon as they were bundled he said, “Let’s drive to the workshop so we can just put the tools in the truck and go to the trees.”

“Okay.”

They made it to the truck and as soon as it turned on, the radio was playing, “Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” His hand went toward the knob to change the station but she stopped him with brief touch on his arm. “No, don’t change it.”

He raised a brow and said, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, this is more of a winter song than a Christmas song,” she pulled her hand away to fasten her seatbelt. “Besides, I’ll need to get used to it if we are having a Christmas Eve party in two days.”

The drive to the workshop was so short they didn’t even make it through the two whole songs before they arrived. “Come on in,” Chakotay remarked, sliding out of the rig. Kathryn unbulkled and followed him in. “We need some saws and rope. I might have some over there if you can grab it,” Chaktoay pointed in the direction of the area where Kathryn had seen the shelves packed with carvings. 

Kathryn flicked on the lights and searched for some rope. The shelf once again caught her eye with the sheer volume of beautiful pieces they displayed. She smiled and picked up the swan, once again admiring the craftsmanship. She looked down and noticed that poking out of a box was a loop to the rope he was speaking of. 

Kathryn carefully set the swan down on a nearby table and then gathered up the rope. She made her way back to the truck, tossing the rope in the back before climbing in. Chakotay exited a moment later with a chainsaw and a red metal tin, probably filled with gas. He deposited the items in the back and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Ready to find the perfect Christmas trees?” he asked, turning over the engine. 

“On, Dasher!” she smirked and Chakotay laughed.

…

A twenty minute drive into the property brought them to a spot that had younger trees on one side of the road and older larger trees on the other. “I think this spot will give you the best variety,” Chakotay explained, grabbing the chainsaw from the back. 

“Well, we need two for the house and one big one for the workshop I think,” Kathryn said, eyeing the prospects. 

“Okay. You pick them out.”

Kathryn weaved through the trees, looking at their sizes and foliage.

“This one would be perfect for the house,” she pointed.

“Okay, stand back.” Chakotay yanked the cord on the chainsaw and it came to life. He made a few cuts and the tree plopped over in a heap, a small wave of snow tossed itself up in the air. He turned off the chainsaw and picked the tree up with one hand with his leather glove.

“I'll put this by the truck. Keep looking.” He walked away and she kept scouring through the choices. 

Kathryn never had been to a Christmas tree farm in her life. The closest she ever got to one was the Christmas tree lot constructed on asphalt by the local Boy Scouts when she was young. After the accident, she stayed home with her aunt Martha while Phoebe and their mother went out looking for a tree. It was rather calming and peaceful to see the snow perfectly resting on the branches. 

She found another suitor for the house. “I found another!”

“Okay!” Chakotay yelled from a distance and came to her location. 

“This one.”

He gave a nod and once again cut down the tree and brought it to the truck. Now, it was time to look for the big one for the workshop. She made her way for the larger trees. It felt as though she had entered a cathedral of nature’s beauty. The trees were all perfect in their own different ways. She kept walking, listening to her breaths in the stillness. Kathryn stopped in front of one tree and looked up at it.

Chakotay made his way to the larger trees. Since she didn’t call out, he assumed she didn’t find the right one yet. He heard some footsteps that had stopped. It didn’t take long to find her. He had a perfect out-of-sight side view of her gazing up a tree, looking hypnotized and in slight awe of it. The picture before him reminded him of how Teya looked at Christmas trees. That look in which a little girl admired the beauty and the height of the tree. He didn’t say anything, just taking the moment in. He quietly placed the chainsaw down and took a glove off. He took out his phone, made sure it was silent, and took a picture. Satisfied, he put his phone away and restored the glove and chainsaw in his hands.

Chakotay didn’t expect what happened next. She started humming, “Oh, Christmas Tree,” and started to sway to the melody. 

When Kathryn finished humming, he started to approach. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

Kathryn said, “Huh?” while continuing to stare at the tree.

“What these trees can do to the soul. Their beauty; their scent. It’s healing and calming,” he said while walking towards her.

“Yes, it is amazing.”

“My grandmother told me that these trees held magic inside of them.”

Kathryn turned to him and smiled. “I think she’s right.”

“Is this our winner?” he asked.

“I believe so.”

“Alright. Great choice.” He got the chainsaw roaring again and cut the tree. Nearing around ten feet, it definitely made a louder crash when it fell. 

“We’ll both need to carry this one,” he said.

They both took an end and lifted it off that ground. “Wow, this is heavier than I thought,” she chuckled as they started to walk.

He said. “It is a good workout. That’s something else we could add to the website: tree lifting.”

Kathryn giggled so much that she wasn’t much help in carrying the tree. Her laughing was so silly and contagious that even Chakotay had to put the tree down and looked back at her.

“I’m sorry, I-” she kept on giggling. She pointed her arm in his direction and started to speak, but ended up in a fit of gasping laughter.

Finally, she was able to say, “You have snow…” a giggle, “on your butt from,” another giggle, “... tree lifting.”

He looked at his behind and dusted the snow off, gave a mischievous look, and gathered some snow into his hand. 

“Oh, no. No, you don’t’!” she said.

Chakotay threw the snowball at her, hitting her shoulder.

“Oh, it’s on!” she proclaimed and started to gather snow into her hands. Her arm flew through the air, the snowball missing its target by three feet.

They ducked behind trees, trying to outmaneuver the other. There were hits and misses on both sides. Finally, out of breath, they stopped.

“Truce?” Chakotay said.

Kathryn nodded. “Sure.”

They rejoined at the fallen evergreen and completed the journey to the truck. Once all the trees were situated, trunks and extra branches cut, they hopped into the truck and started the drive back.

“Hot chocolate sounds really good right about now,” Chakotay said as the engine hummed along with the music.

“We can get the trees standing and have a mug or two while we’re decorating.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They stopped by the shop to drop off the larger spruce firs so they could walk back later to handle the decor. The pair were eager for a warm home and a hot drink. 

When they arrived at the inn, Sekaya was already back. "Did you two have fun?" 

"Yes," they both said.

"Good. I already have the tree skirts and treestands in place and I dug out the ornaments. You can start bringing them in."

"Sekaya, could you make some hot chocolate while we bring them in?" Chakotay asked.

"Sure."

They went back out to the truck and pulled one of the trees out. Chakotay carried the tree inside while Kathryn made sure he didn't run into anything maneuvering through the house. Chakotay placed the tree down in the holder, and held it at arms length for Kathryn’s inspection. 

"Does it look straight?"

"A little bit more towards the window. About three inches," Kathryn said. 

He titled the tree. "How about now?"

"Perfect.” 

“Go ahead and screw it in while I hold it."

Kathryn got down and started the arduous process of tightening the screws. "Finally. One down. Two more to go."

When they were confident the tree wouldn’t fall over, they set up the second tree in the house.

"Sekaya, we'll need your help to put up the one in the workshop," Chakotay said.

"Of course."

All three of them helped to get the last tree up. Sekaya tightened the screws while Chakotay and Kathryn held it in place.

Sekaya got up and said, "I think we need a break. The cocoa is ready and there are some gingerbread cookies waiting, too."

"Mmmmmm," Chakotay said.

"No, you can't eat all of them, brother," she said and Chakotay’s dimples displayed fully.

"What, who, me?"

His sister playfully swatted his arm.

Sekaya leaned over towards Kathryn and said, "He's such a cookie monster. Anything to fulfill that sweet tooth of his."

Chakotay shrugged with hands in the air, and the women laughed. 

…

Kathryn, Chakotay and Sekaya decorated one of the trees in the house while feasting on cookies and hot chocolate, but decided to wait to start the other until Teya returned home from her sleep over and Naomi’s. Sekaya slipped upstairs for a long uninterrupted shower, leaving Chakotay and Kathryn to admire their work seated side by side on the couch in the living room. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve decorated a tree,” Kathryn admitted, studying the lights as they twinkled on the branches and reflected off the ornaments. 

“And how did it feel?” Chakotay asked, watching her as she watched the soft flicker of the lights. 

Kathryn blinked back a tear and smiled. “It was nice,” she said, turning to meet his gaze. 

Chakotay reached out and settled a hand on her shoulder, to give her strength through this difficult time for her. “Can I just say something?” he asked.

Kathryn nodded. 

“I am really glad your car got stuck.”

Kathryn openly laughed. “You know what; that makes two of us.” She placed her hand over his, and a little charge of static passed between them. 

They parted and Kathryn continued. “When I left New York, I had imagined a very different weekend.”

“Spa treatments and four-star room services?”

“That and...well… I was really hoping to spend some time with Mark.”

“Your boyfriend,” Chakotay added, his gut tightening at this fact. 

Kathryn nodded. “His job takes him all over the world. I can’t remember the last time we’ve seen each other, let alone been alone together for any length of time.” Kathryn’s fingers played with a loose string at the end of her shirt. “I tried to leave him a message when I got here but it turns out he canceled on me first… again.”

“I’m sorry, Kathryn.”

She smiled which did not reach her eyes. “I can’t really say I’m surprised. His job is important.”

“But it shouldn’t be more important than you.” Chakotay covered her hand with his, but this time she did not pull away. 

Kathryn felt the warmth of the skin seep into her own. She looked down at this bronze hand, amazed at how well it looked in contrast to her own ivory coloring. 

From up the stairs they could hear the water of Sekaya’s shower shut off and the door cracking open. Kathryn shifted away to grab her hot chocolate and took a deep pull from the mug to finish the last remains of the best cocoa she’d ever had. Not only did it smell good, but it had sparkling swirls that reminded her of stars.

“Oh, you've got-” Chakotay said, pointing to his own face. Kathryn wiped at her own where he had indicated but apparently missed. “A little more to the right.”

Kathryn tried again but to no avail. 

“Here, let me.” Chakotay reached out pressing the pad of his thumb to the underside of Kathryn’s bottom lip. Her eyes were locked on his and her lips parted to draw in more air for her racing heart. It had been a long time since she had been touched by a man so intimately and clearly it wasn’t Mark. It had been so long since she had seen him and she couldn’t remember anything about him. 

Kathryn couldn’t recall what Mark smelled like, what his breathing sounded like, if his hands were warm or cold, if he had a sweet tooth or not. Mark had become a stranger to her. She thought he might propose on this weekend's get away, but how could she say yes when she spent more time with her assistant in the last month than she had in the last year of their relationship. It was time to face facts, she and Mark had grown apart and she wasn’t really sure she wanted to mend the gap that separated them. 

Chakotay locked eyes with Kathryn. His fist uncurled and he cupped her cheek marvelling at how smooth her skin was under his touch. Chakotay leaned forward intending to kiss this beautiful woman that had made his heart feel lighter in just a few short days. He paused inches from her watching for any signs that she did not want this. Kathryn wetted her lips with her tongue as her eyes flicked to his cupid's bow then back. Chakotay’s heart skipped a beat as she did and knew that she wanted him to continue. Kathryn’s eyes slid shut as Chakotay leaned even closer to her. He could sense the heat of her lips, felt her breath dance across his skin, and was within microns of pressing his lips to hers when he heard Sekaya march down the stairs. 

Chakotay’s hand dropped and he sat back quickly as Sekaya walked into the living room dressed in her flannel pajamas. “Well I’m headed to bed. We still have a full day of preparation before the party. Goodnight.”

Chakotay gathered up the empty mugs of hot chocolate and said, “Goodnight, sis. I think I’ll turn in, too. I’ll need to start early to get the workshop painted and cleaned up in time. Goodnight, Kathryn.”

Chakotay left the room and Sekaya followed close behind, leaving Kathryn with a small case of whiplash.


	6. I Bring You Tidings of Great Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay receives a fantastic career opportunity. Kathryn spots someone familiar in town.

=/\=

When Kathryn got up the next morning and made her way to the kitchen she saw Sekaya.

"Would you like an omelet?" She asked as she cracked some eggs, which sizzled over the skillet.

Kathryn went for the coffee pot and took out a mug. "An omelet sounds perfect." She poured the coffee and made her way to a stool.

"Chakotay is already working in the workshop. He got up early this morning, even for him," Sekaya said.

"Well, there is a lot of work that needs to be done in the workshop," Kathryn said after her first rejuvenating sip.

"True. You and I still have another tree in the house and the one in the workshop to decorate, too. But we'll still have to wait for Teya to come back from her sleepover for the one in the inn."

Sekaya flipped the eggs and continued "Plus, those girls sleep in like no one's business."

Kathryn chuckled. Her sister had definitely been one of those people who could sleep into the afternoon. Her thoughts quickly returned to Chakotay and said, "We can still decorate the tree in the workshop."

"That behemoth of a tree? Most definitely," Sekaya smiled and plated the omelet and placed it in front of her.

After breakfast the ladies, bundled up and with ornaments in tow, made their way to the workshop.

"Oh, the fresh coat of paint looks very nice," Kathryn said.

"Yes, it makes it look brand new! We should have done this ages ago," Sekaya exclaimed with the green container of ornaments huddled in her arms.

Kathryn placed her container down to open the door and once again picked it up with Sekaya following.

It appeared that the old tree netting and warped wooden tree stands had been cleared out already. The cobwebs had been removed from the windows, the glass panes shined.

Kathryn made her way into the main part of the shop and noticed Chakotay, who was hovering over the workshop.

"Nice work spiffing the place up," she said. Chakotay quickly dropped what he had in his hand and grabbed a cloth beside him. After some quick shuffling, he turned around.

"Oh, thanks," he said, out-of-breath.

"What were you doing just now?" Kathryn asked as she and Sekaya moved towards the tree.

"I...uh...was just taking a break," he responded.

The ladies set down their containers and Sekaya said, "Well, break's over. Time to decorate the tree and you're the only one tall enough to reach the top on the ladder."

Chakotay smiled and stood up. "That is true. What would you do without me?" He winked.

Sekaya rolled her eyes at him. "Find a way, regardless. Right, Kathryn?"

"True but luckily we have this tall man to help us," Kathryn teased.

Chakotay took hold of a ladder and brought it to the tree. "Yes. You do."

They started with the lights and ribbon before placing the various ornaments on the tree. A tree skirt was an afterthought and placed at its trunk.

"All we have left is to put the tree topper on," Sekaya said. "Kathryn, I believe it's your turn to do the honors," she said and handed the metallic star to her.

Kathryn took the star and looked up the ladder. Chakotay took hold and stabilized it for her. She stepped up and ascended up the clanging steps. She leaned and reached to place the star on the top, but her arms were just out of reach. She had trouble, the star was just centimeters away from completion. With one last stretch, she was successful. However, she leaned a bit too far. Kathryn lost her equilibrium and her heart pounded as she started to fall.

"Ah!" She cried as her feet left the ladder. Kathryn expected to hit the ground in a painful heap but instead, she landed in a pair of strong arms. Trying to catch her breath, she looked up at Chakotay.

"I've got you. Are you alright?" He said with concern.

"Uh, yes. A bit rattled, but I'm fine, thanks to you," Kathryn said shakily.

They looked into each other's eyes and he slowly stood her onto her feet. With her cheeks still warm, she straightened herself out.

Kathryn thought about how they almost kissed last night. About how whenever she was with Chakotay he seemed to make her forget about how much she used to hate the Christmas season. About her relationship with Mark, if you could really call it that. At this point, they were more pen pals than anything else. But with Chakotay, she felt that she could talk with him about anything. With Chakotay, she felt...happy. Content. Cared for. Even loved.

Her thoughts were soon broken. “Well, Chakotay. I hope you are as smooth and quick on your feet at the dance,” Sekaya said and looked down onto the ground. “By the way, the floor…”

Chakotay tilted his chin down and with a frustrated sigh said, “I’m on it. It’s next on my list.”

…

Chakotay was fixing himself some lunch when the telephone rang. Sekaya had gone into town with Kathryn so he answered with as much hospitality as he could muster. “Hello, Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast. This is Chakotay, how may I help you today?”

_'Chakotay?!'_ came a shrill yet surprised query from the other end.

“Yes, may I ask who is calling?”

_'Chakotay, it’s me! Annika.'_

“Annika Hansen?” a smile spread across his face. Chakotay and Annika were classmates together at the University of San Francisco. He chuckled, recalling how their design styles were a complete contrast to one another, so much so they were dubbed the yin-and-yang of the class. Annika was all about efficiency and creating the most productive environment whereas Chakotay was more about incorporating organic components and creating a design for both the body and soul.

They hadn’t spoken since graduation but Chakotay would read the trades from time-to-time and spot Annika’s name in the up-and-coming articles. He knew she had started her own company so he was curious why she was calling him now. “Well, how are you, Hansen?”

_'I am doing very well, almost too well,'_ she answered.

“I see you are still proficient in flattery,” he teased.

_'I am merely stating the facts, Chakotay, and the fact is: I want you.'_

“Excuse me?”

_' I want you to come work for me. I want you to be part of my collective of the best and brightest architects in the country.'_

__“You want me? To work at ‘Borg’?” Chakotay asked, skeptical she had dialed the right number._ _

___'That is what I just said; is it not?'_ _ _

__“I’m flattered but if you remember my designs never met your approval at the university.”_ _

___'Chakotay, it is not about what I want, but what our customers want. And for whatever inefficiencies your designs may have had compared to mine, they are what some customers are looking for.'_ _ _

__“I don’t know what to say,” Chakotay said in earnest._ _

___'You do not need to give me an answer now, being so close to Christmas. Think about it and give me a call with your decision by the new year.'_ _ _

__“Uhm-Thank you.”_ _

___'I know I am being prophetic, but welcome to the team, Chakotay. Merry Christmas.'_ _ _

__“Merry Christmas, Annika,” he replied just a moment before he heard a click on her end. Chakotay hung up the receiver and walked back to the kitchen to eat his lunch. Never in seventy-thousand lightyears did he ever expect to receive a phone call from Annika Hansen, nevertheless offer him a job._ _

__Then again, with things going the way they have been with the inn and Kathryn, anything was possible._ _

__..._ _

__Kathryn and Sekaya went into town for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kes had called earlier and said that the poinsettias and some of the hanging garland arrangements were ready to be picked up._ _

__When they entered the floral shop, which was filled to the brim with creative arrangements of various flowers, Kathryn was stunned. She did not expect to see such a variety in such a small town._ _

__“Hello, Sekaya. I have your poinsettias in the back,” a small blonde woman said with a voice of honey._ _

__“Thank you for helping us, Kes. Oh, where are my manners? This is Kathryn Janeway. She’s the one that came up with the idea to have the party to promote the inn.”_ _

__“I can’t take all of the credit. I just helped to advertise,” Kathryn said._ _

__“Well, I think it’s wonderful. I’m Kes. I own this flower shop.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you, Kes. You have an impressive array of flowers. They are beautiful.”_ _

__“Thank you. I have a greenhouse where I cultivate most of them. Come,” she waved them to the back._ _

__Sekaya, Kathryn, and Kes grabbed the boxed flowers and made trips to Sekaya’s car. The flower supply chain was flowing and they were down to the last few boxes. As Kathryn put a box in the car, she wiped a stand of hair out of her face. She stilled and her eyes went wide in shock and then quickly squinted._ _

__Was that Mark in the distance? It couldn't be him. He's in Singapore. She continued to observe the out of place businessman standing in front of a gas pump. It was Mark. And that was his car he was fueling at that gas station._ _

__Kathryn should shout and greet him. She should. But she didn't. Something was beginning to develop between her and Chakotay, and thus, she didn’t want to._ _

__"Kathryn? What are you looking at?" Sekaya asked with a box of garland in her arms._ _

__Kathryn looked at her and said, "Nothing," and looked back as Mark got into his car and drove away. "I thought I saw something." Kathryn took the box from Sekaya and placed it into the car._ _

__Why was Mark here? How was he here? Did he get her messages? She checked earlier when her cell had service once more before going into Kes' shop and had no new voicemails from him and she didn't bother to leave another one on his. Her stomach tightened and flipped as they crammed the last two boxes into Sekaya’s vehicle. As they got into her car, Kathryn wondered if Mark was on his way to the inn, to the Risa Suites, or somewhere else._ _

__When they made it to the inn and his car wasn't there, she sighed a relief._ _

__Teya arrived from her sleepover shortly after and three ladies put the plants in place and then decorated the last Christmas tree._ _

__..._ _

__Kathryn continued to work on the website on her laptop and attached photos she took that day._ _

__She sat crossed-legged in her socks, leggings, and chunky sweater on an armchair in the living room._ _

__"You've been quiet," Chakotay said and sat down on the couch._ _

__"Just focused," she said, "and adding some finishing touches now that Sekaya has provided all of the information and knows about the reservation system."_ _

__He leaned back and stretched. "Ah."_ _

__She raised her finger and clicked a button. "Done. The Delta Pine Inn is online for the world to see. Once the reservations come in, she's going to need more help." Kathryn closed her laptop and placed it on the side table._ _

__He asked, "Would you like some cider I picked up from Antaria? They are famous for their apples, pies, and cider. We can celebrate and toast the completion of the site."_ _

__Kathryn rubbed her neck and said, "That sounds delightful."_ _

__Chakotay got up and went back to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of cider._ _

__"Thank you," she said as she was handed the glass._ _

__He sat down and said, "A toast to the Delta Pine Inn, its future success, and to Kathryn Janeway, who helped make it possible."_ _

__They clicked glasses and each took a drink. The cider was rich and very smooth._ _

__"Oh, my. This is excellent," she said._ _

__"It is."_ _

__She enjoyed her cider and watched the dancing flames in the fireplace._ _

__Chakotay knew that Kathryn had been quiet since her return with Sekaya. She could be tired. She had done a lot of work today. Now that he thought about it, maybe she was thinking about her locket. It was cruel to make her wait, but the thought of the surprise on her face when he returned to her kept him quiet. Hopefully it will be ready when he goes to town tomorrow. He saw her rub her neck again and before he could ask if she would like a massage, she finished her drink and stood up._ _

__Kathryn said, "I think I'll call it a night and turn in."_ _

__Chakotay nodded and said, "Sleep well, Kathryn."_ _

__She gave a small smile. "Thanks. You, too."__


	7. All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Christmas and all through the inn is a party that's stirring, warming hearts within.

=/\=

It was Christmas Eve at last. Luckily, most of the work had been completed yesterday so Kathryn played some board games and puzzles with Teya that afternoon.

“I’m going to wear the red dress with the sparkles and the silver ribbon around it. Oh, and my shiny black shoes tonight,” Teya chatted.

“I’m sure you will look very nice,” Kathryn said as she connected a piece of the reindeer puzzle while sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

“Kathryn! Look!” We already have several thousand views and already have reservations booked for months!”

“Oh, that’s great, Sekaya!” Kathryn said while looking at the site. 

Sekaya gave her a hug. “I don’t know what we would've done without you. You are an angel. How did you do it?”

Kathryn loosened the hug and said, “This is what I do. I am in marketing. It was nothing. I figured that there have been others who may have a similar situation being booked out of the Risa Suites like I did. So the search algorithm may have recommended that they try nearby accommodations. It’s the least I could give you for how wonderful you all have been. ”

Sekaya stood up and said, “I have something to show you. It’ll just take a second.”

Curious, Kathryn got up from the pillow on the floor with a sore rear and followed Sekaya to the stairwell.

“Look,” Sekaya said.

Added to the collection of photographs of the old Christmas tree farm was a new photograph. Kathryn stepped up to it. It was a photograph of Kathryn admiring the Christmas tree she had picked out on the property. She saw the awe and serenity that was on her face. The pink in her cheeks from the crisp air. Although she did not see it, she could have sworn she could have seen her breath in the air as well. 

Sekaya stared along with her and said, “I had to add it. It seemed like it belonged here.”

Kathryn bit her lip and smiled. Chakotay must have taken that photo and she had not known it. It was the best photo she had ever seen of herself. “I’m speechless. Thank you.”

…

Chakotay stepped into Tuvok’s Jewelers. Luckily, the phone call about the locket came at a time when the ladies were busy.

“Hi, I’m here for the locket with the chain repair?”

Tuvok said, “Ah, yes. Mr. Chakotay. I have it here.” Tuvok pulled it from a velvet bag and out came a brilliant shining golden chain and locket.

“I have fixed the chain and cleaned it as well as the locket.” Tuvok placed it in his palm and opened it up. “The photo has also been returned to its original place.”

“You did an incredible job, Mr. Tuvok. It looks so much better. It almost looks brand new!”

Tuvok handed the necklace to him and said, “Indeed.”

Chakotay paid, thanked the man, and left with the locket in his pocket and with a smile on his face.

Chakotay decided to pop into the cafe to grab a coffee before heading back to the inn and to return Kathryn’s locket. He stepped up to the counter beside a serious-looking man in a business suit and placed his order. Chakotay patted his breast pocket smiling to himself. 

The man at the counter dined on a eggwhite omelet, with a side of cottage cheese, and a bowl of fruit. His coffee was black and the man was staring down, glued to the information on his phone. After a moment, he set the phone aside and pulled out his wallet and a small black box, setting them both on the counter while looking at the check. Chakotay noted the jewelry box and felt lighthearted at the thought that although he and this man were complete strangers, they both held trinkets in their pockets for women they each cared about. 

The waitress rang the man’s credit card and then set Chakotay’s to-go cup in front of him so he could add cream and sugar to his liking. He added the condiments, popped on the top, set his money on the counter and headed out the door. He was excited to return Kathryn’s necklace to her on Christmas Eve.

The businessman at the counter signed his name and dropped a generous tip on the counter before stopping the waitress who served him. “Excuse me, ma’am, but do you know the way to the Delta Pine Bed and Breakfast?”

“Sure do, hun. Are you their newest guest?”

“Oh no, I was able to find accommodations at the Risa Suites. I’m trying to find my girlfriend. Her name is Kathryn Janeway, I don’t know if she’s been through town or you know of her.”

“Kathryn? Oh yes, likes her coffee black, must be a big-city-folk thing,” the waitress grabbed the pot from behind her and filled his cup, eyeing the little black box on the counter. 

“That’s my Kathryn alright,” he chuckled, opening the box to display the impressive contents inside. The waitress’ eyes grew wide and brought a hand to her bosom. “My business deal was a success and I plan to give this to her tonight. That is, if I can find her.”

“Well you are in luck, darling. The Delta Pine Inn is having a little Christmas Eve party tonight, I can’t think of a more magical time to be proposed to than on Christmas Eve at a special event like that.”

“That does sound nice. Perhaps I should drive back to the hotel to prepare for the occasion,” the businessman remarked, scooping up his items and throwing on his long overcoat.

…

Chakotay found Kathryn at the Bob’s Baubles’ Boutique. “There you are. Have you found anything for Teya yet?”

Kathryn shook her head. “Nothing is standing out to me right now.”

A salesman approached them. “Looking for something in particular?”

Kathryn said, “Hi. I’m looking for something a little girl would like. Uhm, girly but not too girly.”

“Anything else?” the man, with a nameplate that said, ‘Bob’ asked.

“She’s about this tall,” Chakotay added, putting his hand to his side for measurement.

“I’m a shop owner, not a police officer,” the salesman blatantly stated.

Kathryn held back a small laugh and said, “Do you have anything else besides what is already displayed?”

Bob thought for a moment and said, “Actually, I do have some new items I have just priced and have not brought out. I’ll take them out and you can see if there is anything that works.”

“Thank you,” Kathryn said before Bob fetched the items. Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other and gave each other a roll of the eyes.

Bob came back out with a box and took some items out onto a counter.

Kathryn picked one up and said, “Oh, this! What do you think, Chakotay? I think Teya will love it.”

Chakotay said, “A tiara for a princess. It even matches! Yep, that’s Teya. We’ll take it.”

Bob nodded and set the box down and pulled out a smaller box to put the tiara in. He wrapped the item in tissue and gift wrapped the tiara with surgical precision.

After she made her purchase, they made their way towards the truck. Kathryn linked her arm in Chakotay’s and said, “She’ll absolutely love it.”

Chakotay chuckled and said, “Yes, that munchkin will go nuts.” He thought about the locket that was burning in his pocket and decided it was time to give it to Kathryn. “Actually, I-”

“Kath?”

“Mark.” Kathryn stopped suddenly as the two spotted each other, cutting off Chakotay’s sentence. Kathryn slowly took her arm out of Chakotay’s.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Mark said.

Chakotay’s mind ran as he looked upon the very same businessman he saw moments earlier in the cafe. 

“I thought you were in Singapore?” she asked.

“I was but the business deal went quicker than planned, so I came back.”

There was a gap in the conversation and Kathryn said, “Oh, Mark. This is Chakotay. He works at the Delta Pine Inn, where I am staying. Chakotay, this is Mark...my boyfriend.”

The men shook hands as if they had just ended playing against each other in a baseball game.

“Kath, can we talk?” Mark asked.

“Uh, sure,” she said and looked at Chakotay.

Chakotay said, “You two should talk. I’m going to head back. Then, Mark can bring you back to the inn?”

Mark gave a nod.

“Okay. See you later. It was nice to meet you Mark,” Chakotay said and left the two together.

Kathryn watched him walk away and then turned her attention towards Mark, who held out his arm to her. She took it and they started to walk.

Trying to figure out what to say, Kathryn started with, “So, where are you staying?”

“I arrived at the Risa Suites yesterday. When I went to check in they said that you weren’t there and that the room was given away. They had a last-minute cancellation and I was able to manage a suite. I’m sorry, Kathryn. I just listened to your voicemails last night and heard what happened to your car. Is it still being repaired?”

“Yes, the mechanic has been waiting for the parts to come in.”

“How frustrating. These small towns are charming but really lack resources we are accustomed to in the city. Take Risa for example, they do not even have a fax machine in their business center. Anyway, it is unfortunate our vacation was interrupted in the first place but the deal in Singapore was successful. I may even get a promotion out of it.”

“A promotion?” Kathryn asked, ignoring his first statement.

“Yes, my boss hinted at it. Isn’t it great?”

“Yes,” she said without enthusiasm.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she replied as an automatic response.

He nodded. “You look different in those clothes.”

Kathryn looked down at her outfit. “Yes, not what I usually wear, but they are warm and comfy.”

“Well if that is what you prefer to wear on your vacation so be it. We can go pack up those clothes of yours and then continue our vacation as originally planned. We can come back for your car later whenever it’s ready.”

“Uh, well, there is a Christmas Eve party at the Delta Pine Inn that I helped with, and I should be there.”

“Oh, yes! I heard about that when I mentioned the inn at the restaurant this morning. I figured you might be staying there after I had to do a websearch myself since the concierge was completely ignorant to any other hotels in the area. But a party sounds nice. So, you helped? Really? You hate the Christmas season.”

“Yes, I helped, believe it or not. It’s been fun setting it up. I’ve really been enjoying myself.”

He shrugged. “Well, that’s a surprise. I guess I’ll cancel the dinner reservations I made for the chef's table at the hotel and we’ll go to your Christmas Eve party. What else have you been doing since I’ve been gone?”

“Making cookies, decorating Christmas trees, drinking hot cocoa and cider, playing board games, doing puzzles, babysitting…”

“Babysitting? Kids?”

“Yes, I was helping out Sekaya, she owns the inn. I watched her daughter and her friend ...it was a blast.”

“Ah.”

…

Mark drove her back to the Inn and she held onto Teya’s present in her lap. Kathryn thought about the gifts she had for Mark in her room. She didn’t know if she should give them to him, when her feelings towards him have changed. Maybe she could give them to him as a friend, instead. Should she hand them to him when they made it to the Delta Pine? Maybe wait until Christmas, she thought. After all, they had known each other for quite some time.

He parked the car right out front not expecting to stay and Kathryn quickly turned to him and said, “There are still a lot of things to do before the party, and we’re running out of time. I can get ready here easier. How about you head back to the Risa Suites and I’ll see you here when the party starts?”

“Okay. I have a few things to take care of, too. A haircut, for one,” he joked.

“Okay.”

Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” she replied and exited the car. Kathryn went inside and went up the stairs to her room. When shut the door behind her, something caught her eye and she turned her head towards it.

Laying on her pillow was her locket. Kathryn set down Teya’s gift and walked over to the necklace. She carefully picked it up and opened the locket in her hand. The picture of her father smiled up at her and she knew that this was indeed hers, even though it looked like it had been cleaned to be as good as new. Kathryn placed a hand to cover her mouth. She thought she had lost it for good. She put it on and went downstairs and found Sekaya by the laundry room.

“Oh, you found your locket! I’m so glad,” Sekaya said.

Kathry’s fingers held the locket against her chest. “No, I didn’t find it, someone had placed it on my pillow.”

“Well, I know it wasn’t me,” Sekaya said while she was ironing some tablecloths. “Maybe Chakotay found it. He’s setting up the tables and chairs in the workshop that Neelix brought over.”

Kathryn nodded and grabbed her coat she had just put on the hook mere moments ago and headed out the door into the snow. 

She went into the revived Santa’s Workshop and saw Chakotay folding open some chairs and wiping them down.

“Did you find my locket?” she asked, straight to the point.

He looked up. “Well, I see you have.”

“Well? Did you?”

“Yes, I did.”

She smiled. “Thank you, it looks like new. How did-”

“You’re welcome,” he interrupted and kept working.

Kathryn unfolded some of the chairs.

“How’s Mark?” he asked.

“Oh. He’s good. His work in Singapore finished early.”

“I see.”

Kathryn moved towards the shelves. “The carvings are gone?”

“Yes. I gave them to Neelix to give away.”

“Good, I’m sure the kids will love them.”

Chakotay’s radio squawked to life. _‘Chakotay? Is Kathryn with you?’_

He picked up his radio and said, “Yes.”

_‘B’Elanna called. She said Kathryn’s car has been repaired.’_

“She heard you,” he said to his sister.

_‘Okay.’_

Chakotay said, “Well, it looks like you’re one step closer to home.”

“Yeah.”

“Well... you should have Sekaya take you to go get it since tomorrow is Christmas and even B'Elanna needs to get ready for the party, too.”

“Good point. I’ll do that,” she said, slowly walking away. Chakotay was acting differently since they had seen Mark in town. Chakotay was all happy, almost giddy, in town. When she ran into Mark he backed off, the giddiness gone. Now, in the workshop, he was very reserved, quiet, and focused on his work.

He must have felt just as awkward about the situation as she did.

…

Chakotay didn’t know what to do. He wanted to give Kathryn the locket himself and to see her face when he gave it to her. Yet, Mark showing up on Christmas Eve really put a wrench in his plans. Chakotay wanted her to have it in time for the party and didn’t know how long she would be out with Mark. 

Her smiling face when she came into the workshop was all he was going to get. Chakotay was thrilled to see her relieved at having it back, but he wasn’t so happy Mark was now in town, and now her car was fixed. It meant that she could be gone at any moment and he didn’t want her to go. Chakotay couldn’t help but think of the little jewelery box he had seen Mark pulled from his pocket at the restaurant. 

Chakotay had developed feelings for Kathryn and he believed she felt the same way.

...

“Here you go,” B’Elanna placed the keys in Kathryn’s hand.

Kathryn said, “Thank you so much, B’Elanna.”

“How’s the setup going? Do you need any help?”

“It’s going. I think we’re good. There’s not much left to really do. All you need to do is show up!”

“Ok. Tom and I will be there.”

Kathryn smiled. “Oh?”

B’Elanna blushed. “He actually asked me to the Christmas Eve party before I even told him about it.”

“Good,” Kathryn said with a smirk and left. When she got outside she opened the door to her car and closed it. She cranked the engine and heard it purr before she put her seatbelt on. Her GPS panel turned on, displaying her location in the town of Delta. 

“So, are you going to be a good little GPS now?” Kathryn teased the electronic device. She turned on the radio, which happened to land on a Christmas station, and decided not to change it. Instead, she put her gear in drive and pulled out of the lot in her silver Voyager. 

…

Teya came to Kathryn on the couch as she marked the heaters for the workshop off her to-do list. “Uncle said that your car was fixed.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Aw,” she said with a frown.

“Why the long face?”

“I kinda hoped it would take longer so you would have to stay here forever.”

Kathryn smiled. “Well, I can’t have your mom and uncle drive me everywhere. They have things to do too.”

“I guess.”

“Hey, I have a present for you.”

“A present!”

“Yes, and you can open this one early. Stay here and I’ll come back down with it.”

Teya nodded excitedly and remained in the same spot when Kathryn returned.

“Merry Christmas, Teya,” Kathryn said, handing her the present.

“Thanks, Kathryn!” she said and took off the gift wrap. She opened the box and moved the tissues aside. “A tiara!” she squealed and took it into her hand.

“I thought that you should wear it to the party tonight with your pretty dress.”

Teya leaned over the gift and gave Kathryn a hug. “I love it! Thank you!”

Kathryn giggled and said, “You’re very welcome.”

Sekaya came in seeing the present for the first time. “Just don’t let it get to your head,” she said with a wink.

“I’m going to put it in my room for later,” Teya said and walked away.

Sekaya fell down in Teya’s spot, glad for a little break to the madness. “How are we doing on the list?” she asked, shutting her eyes for a millisecond. 

“It’s done except for two things. Neelix’s food and the horse from Caretaker Stables that are being delivered.”

Just then, Kathryn saw a horse trailer pull into view from the window.

“Okay, make that just the food, then.”

…

After Chakotay got the horse situated and comfortable with its owner, he decided to clean up and get dressed for the party. After his shower he put on his black slacks, white dress shirt, and although he hated ties, he wore his father’s Christmas tree tie. He put on his recently buffed black leather shoes over the matching socks before completing the look with his black blazer.

He went downstairs, where he found his sister and niece already dressed. Sekaya wore a shimmering evergreen dress and Teya had on her red dress with her tiara on.

Teya approached her uncle and he picked her up onto his hip. “Well, you certainly look like a princess, Tey Bear. Very-” He paused and followed Teya’s gaze up the stairs and spotted Kathryn standing at the top of the landing. “...beautiful,” Chakotay finished in awe.

Kathryn blushed as she made her way down the steps in her long, red, sweetheart cut dress with heels and a black shawl. Her long auburn hair flowed on her shoulders in soft curls, with a small red flower turned behind her right ear. Her pearl earrings dangled as she carefully made her way down, and her locket was proudly displayed between her bosom. 

Chakotay’s mouth went dry and agape. Kathryn was already beautiful but to see her in that dress, she was absolutely stunning. Teya reached under his chin and closed his mouth.

“Stop looking like a fish, Uncle. Isn’t she pretty?” Teya asked. 

Chakotay swallowed and said, “Yes. Very pretty,” and placed Teya back down on the floor.

Kathryn chuckled and said, “You two look very nice as well.”

Sam and Naomi came earlier and sat waiting in the living room. Sam was dressed in silver, while Naomi wore gold. “Oh my, you all look so wonderful. I think you should take a picture together,” Sam said, rising from her seat to the bunch and grabbed a nearby camera. “Come on.”

Sekaya, Chakotay, and Teya all moved towards the closest Christmas tree, and Naomi jumped in with a wave from Teya. 

“Kathryn, get in there too,” Sam said.

“Oh, no, this should be a family photo,” she said shyly.

Sekaya said, “Nonsense. Get in the photo.”

Kathryn yielded and took her place behind Sekaya. 

Sam snapped the picture then asked Chakotay to take one of the mothers with their daughters. She handed him the camera and he took the picture on the count of three. Sam checked the display to make sure it was to her satisfaction, when Sekaya said, “Now we need one of just Chakotay and Kathryn.”

Kathyrn’s spine stiffened and she moved next to the tree while Chakotay stood on the opposite side. “My goodness, you two are acting like the other has cooties. Get in closer. Chakotay, move over to Kathryn’s side, that way we can see that it is snowing outside,” Sekaya directed the pair. Chakotay moved and stood behind Kathryn, her lavender perfume filled his senses and her nearness was making his necktie feel like a noose. 

Kathryn was not unaffected by Chakotay closeness and though his body blocked the fireplace, a heat rolled off him all the same. She smiled at the camera, hoping they were close enough for Sekaya’s liking now, but she felt a strong hand close around her upper arm. Her breath hitched and she ever so slightly leaned back, so that her body was flush up against Chakotay’s. She smiled again and Sam snapped the picture.

Sam and Sekaya inspected the image before either Chakotay or Kathryn dared to move. “Oh, that one is perfect,” Sam cooed and Sekaya gave a nod. 

Kathryn felt the hand loosen its touch on her arm and heard Chakotay move to the side, ever so slightly. Sam brought the camera over and showed the two of them. They both smiled warmly at the photograph.

A knock on the door soon captured their attention. 

“Come on in!” Sekaya called.

Neelix stepped in and said, “Hello, everyone. Why, don’t you all look spiffy, if I may say so myself.”

“You look very nice, Neelix,” Sam said as she eyed the brightly colored red and green holiday poinsettia-patterned cardigan.

All bashful, Neelix chuckled and said, “Oh, well, this old thing?”

“I’m sure Kes will like it,” Sam said with a smile.

Flustered, Neelix replied, “I, uh, scrumptious food awaits in the van. I may need some strong hands to help bring the trays in, Mr. Chakotay.”

The women eyed each other with smiles, knowing Neelix was hoping to impress Kes with his new floral cardigan that evening.

The group dissipated and Chakotay followed Neelix back out to bring the food in. They arranged the food in the kitchen to be enjoyed in a buffet style, with a drink cart set up in the hallway next to the stairs. Kathryn was not sure exactly how many people will show up tonight but with different activities around the property going throughout the evening, it shouldn’t get too crowded in any one spot. 

Once the food had all been set out the hosts decided to dig in before things got too hectic. Teya and Naomi begged Kathryn to eat with them and she did with little resistance. A half hour later guests were starting to arrive. B’Elanna and Tom arrived together as did Tuvok with the salesman by the name of Bob. Kes made an appearance as did Neelix’s talkative waitress from the diner. 

Sekaya greeted them all with grace and explained where all the activities were located. “If anyone needs help finding anything, please grab Chakotay or myself and we’d be happy to show you,” Sekaya announced. 

Kathryn grabbed a plate of cookies for her and the girls when she spotted a man dressed in a black tuxedo standing in the archway of the dining room. “Mark!” Kathryn greeted, setting down the cookies in front of the girls. 

“Kathryn,” he smiled, making his way deeper into the room. “You look lovely, dear.” He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss just as Chakotay stepped into the room. 

Teya and Naomi gaped up at the gentleman that had his hands on Ms. Kathryn. Chakotay watched on as his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. He turned quickly and fled to safer grounds, but he knew that nothing would mend his heart after that imagery. 

Kathryn pushed him away slightly, surprised by his sudden need for a public display of affection. Mark had usually been more reserved, usually holding hands or providing a peck on the cheek, but perhaps his excitement from his business deal was still coursing through his veins. 

Kathryn stepped out of his arms then noticed the girls staring wide-eyed up at her. Oh dear, they needed an explanation. “Girls, I like you to meet my boyfriend, Mark.”

Naomi broke the silence from them first, “But I thought that Cha-OUCH! Teya, why did you hit me?” Naomi barked as she rubbed the side of her arm, glaring at Teya. 

Teya ignored Naomi and picked up one of the decorated cookies and asked, “Do you like sprinkles, Mr. Mark?”

“Uhm,” he side-eyed Kathryn. “No, I don’t. Too much sugar.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Ms. Kathryn loves sprinkles and so does my uncle,” she said indifferently, taking a bite. Teya pushed her chair away from the table and stood, motioning Naomi to follow her. “Ms. Kathryn, you are going to the dance at Santa’s workshop, aren’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” Kathryn answered. 

“Good,” Teya turned her attention to Mark. “Do you like to dance?”

“I am not much of a dancer,” he smiled but Teya did not return it. 

“Oh, that’s okay. My uncle is a good dancer,” and with that Teya made a swift exit with Naomi trailing behind. 

“Nice kids,” Mark said, fixing the cuffs on his dress shirt. 

“I got her that tiara and I think it’s gone to her head,” Kathryn chuckled. “Are you hungry? There is food set up in the kitchen.”

“I’m fine, I had some gazpacho at the hotel before I left.”

“Well, then. Why don’t I show you around?” she raised her hand to her side as a gesture.

“Sure. A change of scenery may be good.” He took her raised hand into his and lowered it.

They moved away from the front of the inn and headed towards the stairwell.

“Upstairs are the rooms,” she said as she let go of his hand to put her coat on herself and remembered how Chakotay had held it out for her before. Mark put on his coat and looking at a photograph near the hooks he said, “Is that you?” 

She adjusted the shawl around her coat and said, “Yes, it is.”

“I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit. Flannel really brings out your freckles.”

“You don’t like my freckles?” 

“I‘ve just never seen much of your freckles before.”

“Oh, I suppose not. I tried to hide them ever since I was young. I didn’t use to like my freckles.”

He finished putting his coat on. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, I never talked about my freckles before.” Kathryn said and opened the front door. They both stepped out and he closed the door behind them.

“The hot springs are over there,” Kathryn said and pointed before descending the steps with Mark following. 

They reached the end of the stairs and she said, “The workshop is over there.”

Mark put arm over her shoulder and said, “Lead the way.”

Kathryn inwardly cringled. She hated when he did that. It made her feel shorter than she was and his arm could be heavy at times. She never said anything before because she would take whatever closeness they could get.

Snow continued to fall from the sky and Mark took his arm off of her to swat the snow from his hair before slipping his hand into hers.

After awhile, Kathryn said, “This is Santa’s workshop. This is where the dance is going to be.” The workshop’s door was already open for the party guests. “On the other side is where the horse and sleigh are.”

“For a sleigh ride?” he asked.

“Yes, for sleigh rides around the property and back.”

“How quaint,” Mark said. 

“You really should have seen it yesterday,” she walked into the main portion set up for the dance floor. “These shelves were full of hand carved figurines.” 

“Oh, for Santa’s Workshop, I get it.” He did a 360 of the room, noting the simple decorations in lieu of the festivities. “Oh, it looks like they missed one.”

Kathryn turned to see which poor carving got left behind. Some of the Edison bulbs that hung down from the ceiling had been replaced with red and green bulbs. Also added to the trim of the room were strings of snowflake-shaped lights that flickered at random intervals. Kathryn picked up the carving and noticed it was the swan that she had admired since the first time she stepped into this space. 

A pair or brown eyes watched Kathryn through the doorway. He smiled when she smiled, and tugged his ear when she held the carving close to her heart. He knew she had a fondness for that particular carving, which was why he kept it tucked away while Neelix collected the rest for charity. Kathryn was as pure-hearted as a swan, and if he couldn’t tell her that now that Mark had arrived, at least he could give her a token that represented that purity. 

She held it out, stroked its wooden feathers, and placed it on a different shelf than the one it was originally on. Chatting started as people started to enter the workshop, Chakotay included among them.

His eyes caught hers as she moved away from the shelf. Kathryn smiled with a bitten lip and Chakotay gave a subtle wink. Mark slid a hand around her waist and she and Chakotay glanced down at the ground.

“Wow! This place looks fantastic!” Neelix exclaimed as he walked in with Kes on his arm. “What do you think, Kes?”

“It is wonderful,” Kes replied.

“It really is,” B’Elanna said with Tom beside her as they made their way further into the building, looking around.

The workshop filled with more and more people from town until the place was abuzz. Someone put the music on and the workshop really came to life.

“So, what else is there around here?” Mark asked as some people went onto the dance floor.

“There is ice skating. The sleigh takes a tour around that pond,” she said.

“I see,” Mark said and looked out the door. “It looks like it has stopped snowing. Let’s go on a sleigh ride.”

“Now?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She gave a nod and they headed out and made their way to the sleigh ride.

“Ms. Kathryn, Ms. Kathryn!” was heard from Teya, who had Naomi next to her while they pet the brown horse in front of the girls while their mothers stood to the side.

“Let’s take the first sleigh ride. You, me, and Naomi!”

“The horse’s name is Butterscotch!” Naomi randomly interjected and came up to Kathryn, tugging on her hand. The mothers nodded to say they approved.

Kathryn laughed and said, “If you don’t mind, Mark.”

“Go ahead. I’m told the second one is always the best, anyways. Gets rid of bumpiness,” he joked.

“Okay!” she said to the girls and the horse handler helped Kathryn, Teya, and Naomi into the sleigh. Kathryn placed the blankets on herself and girls across from her and they were off with a shake of jingling bells.

Mark made his way back to the workshop’s door, patting the breast pocket of his coat. He sighed in relief as the warm building melted away some of the cold from outside. He stood to the side, observing the people who were drinking, talking, and dancing. He noticed some bubbly at a nearby table and took a glass into his hand, sipping and observing.

A man came up close to him and said, “Hello, I am not sure I heard your name when you came in. My name is Neelix.”

“Mark,” he said.

“Isn’t it a great party?” Mr. Neelix asked.

“Yes, Kathryn has an excellent eye.”

“Yes, she is a marvellous coordinator! She practically put all of this together. We are lucky to have her, indeed. She, Chakotay, and Sekaya have really worked hard to get this pulled off in just a couple of days.”

“This was all done in just a few days?” Mark asked, amazed.

“Yes. Since Sekaya had to take care of the inn, Chakotay and Kathryn have been working a lot and planning together. I would see them all of the time in my restaurant, having coffee, talking about ideas. They work seamlessly. Oh, they make a great pair.”

Mark shifted his stance and took a few more sips from his flute. He eyed Chakotay. He remembered how Chakotay was all chummy and arm-in-arm with his girlfriend yesterday. “Hmm. Well, Kathryn is in marketing. She is friendly with many people.”

Neelix gave a hearty chuckle. “There is friendly to be friendly. Then there is more.”

Mark cleared his throat but Neelix continued, “Thanks to Kathryn, I have a chance to dance and become better acquainted with that lovely young woman over there,” Neelix pointed to a short blond woman with pixie cut hair. 

“How nice for you,” Mark said.

“Maybe I can hopefully return the favor for Kathryn and Chakotay.”

Mark finished his drink in one swallow and set the glass down. “I am sure her boyfriend would not appreciate that.”

Neelix became slightly flustered, “Oh, my! Oh, my! She-? Ms. Kathryn has a boyfriend? You wouldn’t know by looking at her, could you?”

Mark turned red. “What-What do you mean?”

“Ms. Kathryn is very pretty but she never talked about one, at least to me. Usually women tend to drop it in conversations all of the time, especially at my restaurant. Well, they must have not been together for very long.”

Mark still looked at Chakotay. He was a younger man with a strange tattoo over his eye who was chatting and laughing with some other people in the workshop.

“I see.”

Neelix said, “Well, you finished that glass fast. You should try some of my leola puff on the table there.”

“Perhaps later,” he said.

“Suit yourself. I tend to create my best recipes when I’m stressed out with mayoral duties.”

“Wait. You’re mayor, too?” Mark asked.

Neelix shot a hand up and chuckled. “Guilty as charged! I wear many hats. Including a Santa one this time of year.”

The young blonde woman Neelix was talking about earlier gave a look in their direction and smiled towards Neelix.

“Excuse me,” Neelix said and headed towards the woman, leaving Mark alone. Mark took in a deep breath. That man, Neelix, was a handful and what he said about he, Kathryn, and Chakotay had rattled him.

Another man with a balding head took a champagne flute and stood next to him, also observing the gathering. He did not say anything and after awkwardly standing there, Mark asked, “Not from town, either?”

“Ah, you must be a guest at the inn. I own a boutique in town. I was invited but I am not particularly social. However, I have nothing else to do.”

They stood there in mutual silence on the side of the room away from the crowd.

…

After a few minutes of just watching the scenery, Naomi asked Kathryn, “How long have you and your boyfriend been together?” 

“Two years,” Kathryn said.

“So not long,” Teya said. “You came here without him?”

“Uh, we were supposed to come together. He had work in Singapore.”

Both girls shook their heads and moved on. 

“Oh, what a pretty horse,” Teya said.

“Yes. I want a horse,” Naomi said.

“Me, too,” Teya said. “Daddy told me he and uncles know how to ride a horse.” She went a bit quiet. “I wish daddy was here for Christmas.”

Kathryn leaned over and stroked her arm. “I know. Hopefully he will come home, soon. Then you can show him your tiara.”

Teya smiled and said, “I’m glad you’re here, Ms. Kathryn.”

Naomi chimed in, “Me, too.”

Kathryn laughed and said, “I’m glad I’m here, too.”

By the time they made it back, Mark was standing outside the door, waiting in the cold, for their return. The sleigh ride came to an end and he walked over as the girls jumped out and joined their mothers, excitedly.

“I guess it’s my turn, now?” Mark asked and placed his hand on the side of the sleigh.

Kathryn nodded and he got on and sat where the girls were, putting a blanket on his lap. Soon, they were on their way.

“I’ve never been on a sleigh ride before. Have you, before tonight?”

“No, I haven’t,” Kathryn said.

There was a brief pause.

“Did you try the hot springs?” Mark asked.

“Yes, for a little bit.”

“Good. At least you had some sort of a spa experience.”

She gave a nod. Not sure what else to say, to the man sitting next to her. 

“I missed you when I was gone, especially at the end of the day when the business dinners were winding down and all the men started talking about their wives or girlfriends. I thought you were missing me, too. But after this afternoon, and this evening, I have heard a lot about this man, this Chakotay, who you have been working with for the party...”

Kathryn’s attention was fully on him, wondering what he was about to say.

He finished, “...and I have been wondering...if there was anything going on between you two.”

“Nothing happened Mark, Chakotay became a friend when I needed one and that is all,” Kathryn explained. It was the truth, maybe not the whole truth. That being said, it was Chakotay’s friendship which made her question whether she should be with Mark. 

“Okay,” Mark didn’t press. “If you say nothing is going on, then I believe you.” Mark reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a black box. 

Kathryn watched him as removed his gloves then opened the little box to relieve a rather large princess cut diamond engagement ring safely tucked inside. “Kath, I think this relationship has been quite successful and I believe the time has come for us to move forward with it.” Kathryn’s mouth fell open, though the air was cold as they rode, it did nothing to cool the burning in her cheeks. She had been right. Mark was going to propose to her on this vacation. 

She pictured it happening at the Risa Suites, in the fully booked restaurant, with champagne and dessert, wearing this very dress she packed days ago. She pictured him slipping the ring onto her finger as she told him ‘yes’, and a round of applause from the other diners as they kissed. It was all a wonderful fantasy, but over the last few days that fantasy slipped away. 

“Well, Kath. Will you marry me?” Mark now properly asked. 

“Mark, do you love me?”

“What? Of course, I care for you very much. I wouldn’t ask you to marry me, otherwise.”

“Then why can’t you come to say those words? In the two years we have been dating I can’t even recall a moment when you have said, ‘I love you,’ if you ever said it at all,” Kathryn argued. 

“Nothing has happened between me and Chakotay and that is the truth, but then again nothing has happened between us either besides rain checks and cancelled plans.”

“I know you must be upset about this weekend but-”

“Mark,” she cut him off with a sigh. “This weekend wasn’t the first time, or the second, it's habitual. I don’t want to marry a man that thinks our relationship has been successful. I want to be with someone who is patient with me, who will catch me, who will… ” Kathryn pressed a hand to her chest where she knew her locket would be. “... take care of the things important to me.”

Kathryn placed her hand over the box and closed it. They spent the rest of the ride in silence but when they returned Mark helped Kathryn out of the sleigh before bidding her farewell. “Perhaps, we can have lunch the next time I’m in New York?”

“I’d like that Mark, give me a ring when you’re in town. I mean, a phone call this time.”

Mark gathered one of her hands in his and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and then made a quiet exit to his car, and then on to the Risa Hotel. 

...

Kathryn rejoined the party after a moment to collect herself from saying goodbye to Mark. She shrugged off her coat and then made her way into the main building where partners had taken to dancing. B’Elanna, for example, was all smiles as Tom spun her around the dance floor. Teya and Naomi danced with each other, and Sekaya was being led around by Chakotay. 

Kathryn grabbed a drink and sought out company with Neelix near the punch bowl. “How are things going?” she asked. 

“Swingingly, why, I haven’t seen so much fun since Prixin nearly 3 years ago,” he giggled. 

“Prixin?”

“A little town-declared holiday. I do hope you will be able to join us this year for it. I know with Chakotay leaving, Teya will be welcomed to as many friendly faces as she can.”

“Leaving, where is Chakotay going?” Kathryn asked with concern. 

“Oh, he mentioned something about a job in San Francisco, working for an old schoolmate of his,” Neelix’s brow furrowed trying to recall. “Sekaya is going to have to find some new help now that the inn is such a success, thanks to you.”

Kathryn swallowed a knot that had suddenly formed in her throat. “Oh. That’s great. I’m happy for him and for Sekaya,” she said, but lacking the energy or enthusiasm behind it. 

“You didn’t know?” Neelix asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it. “No, I didn’t. Not until now.”

Neelix said, “Oh, I thought you knew. So, Mark told me you had a boyfriend?”

Kathryn was confused. “Mark is..was my boyfriend.”

“Oh, dear,” Neelix said and covered his mouth.

“Excuse me, Neelix. I need some air,” Kathryn said and hurried outside. She leaned against the building as the light and music trickled out onto the snow. Her breath sent out clouds of moisture into the crisp air. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Was Chakotay really moving to San Francisco? She knew she had only been there and had known Chakotay for a week and he was free to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he was finally able to move on now that the inn was on the right track and his family, his father’s legacy, was now in good hands and his mission was completed.

“Are you alright?” she heard a nearby voice ask and jumped, startled in her thoughts. She looked and saw it was Chakotay standing out there in the cold.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

Chakotay did not seem convinced and came closer.

Kathryn said, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. It’s all thanks to you. Congratulations to you, too.”

“For what?” she asked, touching her locket with her bare left hand.

“I, uh, I thought...I thought Mark was going to propose.”

“He did.”

“Oh,” Chakotay said and tugged his ear.

“I said no,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Kathryn said clearly, looking into his eyes, “I’m not.”

After a long few seconds, she pulled her coat closer to her, cleared her throat to ask, “So when are you moving to San Francisco?” 

Chakotay’s eyes furrowed and he asked, “Moving to San Francisco? What are you talking about?”

Kathryn’s face now showed confusion. “Neelix...he said that there was a job in San Francisco. That with the inn doing well, you were going there. That’s why I was congratulating you.”

Chakotay held a hand up and said, “Hold on there. I thought you were congratulating me on the success of the inn’s Christmas party. That’s what I thought you were talking about. Yes, I did receive a job offer to work with a large architecture company in San Francisco. That is true. However, I think Neelix may have had a bit too much eggnog and champagne to drink because he got a few facts wrong. I did not take the offer.”

Kathryn’s eyes went wide with realization. “You didn’t?”

“I didn’t.”

Again, there was a silence between them. 

“Can we go inside? It’s cold,” Chakotay said.

She nodded and they walked side-by-side into Santa’s workshop near the workbench.

“Ohhhh mistletoe! You know what that means. You have to kiss or it’s bad luck,” Tom said from nearby, pointing above their heads.

Kathryn and Chakotay both blushed and looked into each other’s eyes. Her eyes travelled down to his nose and then to his perfectly full lips and she noticed that he did the same. Chakotay slowly brought a warm hand to her cold cheek, melting her inside, and they both leaned into a kiss.

The gathering was filled with wolf-whistles, claps, and giggles abound.

The kiss was soft and supple; sweet and appetizing. They continued to kiss after the first, second, and even third. Finally, after getting lost in each other's lips, they broke away, chuckling and giggling.

“Wow, uncle! You sure are a good kisser!” Teya said in the crowd.

“And how would you know, princess?” A man’s voice pronounced loudly in the air.

Teya turned around and screamed, “Daddy!!!!” She ran to her father as he dropped his camouflage bag. Lt. Mike Ayala launched his daughter up into the air and into his arms. Teya started to cry in happiness and Sekaya’s hands covered her face as tears came down while she made her way over to her husband. They embraced and after they had their moment, they came over towards Chakotay and Kathryn.

“Mike. It’s good to see you home, brother, “ Chakotay said and gave him a hug.

“It’s good to be home, Chakotay,” he replied, squeezing him just as hard. When they released, he asked, “So who’s this lovely lady you were kissing, Chakotay? I must know.”

Chakotay introduced. “This is Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn, this is Mike, my sister’s husband and Teya’s father.”

They both said hello and exchanged pleasantries.

“Your daughter is lovely. You have a great family.”

Mike replied, “Thanks. I know. If you’ll excuse me, I have a whole town to say hello to.”

“Of course.”

Mike went off with Teya on his hip and Sekaya on his arm to immerse himself into the crowd.

Chakotay leaned over and said to Kathryn, “I have a present for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but since Teya and Mike have both received presents early, why not? I’ll give it to you now.”

Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation. Chakotay bent by the workbench and opened a low, deep, drawer. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to her. “Merry Christmas, Kathryn.”

She smiled and unwrapped the colorful wrapping paper. When she opened the box, she peeled the tissue away and gasped. Kathryn carefully took out the wooden item that was inside.

“You…” she had trouble speaking through the flood of emotions rising within her. “It’s a nutcracker...of my father.”

“Yes. I used the photograph from your locket as a reference.”

Her fingers caressed the hat, face, and uniform of the nutcracker before setting it down on the bench. She wrapped her arms around Chakotay and said, “This is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Of course, the swan is yours as well, but I think you know that already.”

Kathryn chuckled and said, “I did,” and loosened her arms.

He took one of her hands into his and asked, “Kathryn, would you like to dance with me?”

“I’d love to.”

He led her to the dance floor, joining some of the couples who had regrouped. Their hands joined and they were closely pressed against each other as they began to dance.

“Thank you, Chakotay. I forgot what it was like to enjoy Christmas and you helped me remember.”

“I have to thank you as well, Kathryn. You gave me what I needed to continue with my life. You gave me the love I needed.”

His hands moved onto her face and Chakotay pulled Kathryn into a deep kiss. She returned the fervor and her hands placed themselves on his chest when his hands moved down and around her lower back and dipped her slowly. When they came back up from the dip they separated their lips for air.

“Merry Christmas, Kathryn.”

“Merry Christmas, Chakotay.”


	8. Epilogue

=/\=

Faint Christmas music danced around the house accompanied by the scent of freshly baked gingerbread cookies. Kathryn sat down and watched the little girl who sat on the floor, whose eyes were as big as saucers as she gazed upon the figurine she was holding. It was the swan which was given to Kathryn on Christmas Eve, years ago, now passed down to her three-year-old daughter. Chakotay came into the cozy living room carrying three mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. He sat it down before greeting his wife with a kiss on her lips and rubbed her growing belly.

Tomorrow, the trio will make the trek to the Delta Pine Inn, where the cousins will play and open their gifts while the adults will watch fondly. Traditionally it will be a day-long event, as it is every year, when it is also a tradition for Chakotay and Kathryn to spend Christmas Eve alone, to mark the anniversary of the beginning of their relationship. 

The couple fell hard for each other and by summer Chakotay proposed with an elegant sapphire ring. He also gifted her a carved swan necklace meant to be worn with her locket. They both cried tears of joy that day, the day of their wedding, and when Sara was born. Their next child would undoubtedly be born into the world in the same fashion, with love and tears. 

Chakotay settled into the seat next to Kathryn and gathered her into his arms. “Merry Christmas, Kathryn,” he whispered, kissing her temple. 

“Merry Christmas, Chakotay,” she grinned. 

Sara looked up to her parents. “Mommy! Daddy!”

“Yes, baby?” Kathryn cooed. 

Sara smiled, her dimples just as present and prominent as her father’s. “Merry Christmas!”

Her parents chuckled and replied in unison, “Merry Christmas, Sara.”

=/\= The End =/\=

**Author's Note:**

> We had so much fun writing this. Thank you reading!


End file.
